High School Drama
by Anime-girl-cutie
Summary: Naruto is being hunted by Akatsuki for his power.But it seems Naruto is hiding something more.Sasuke warms up in the process.High school gets more exciting as battles continue.Add Orochimaru and this battle becomes war.
1. Making Friends

-1Hey this is my first story in a long time so go easy on me. It's my first Naruto story too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Beware. Foul language. Bloody scenes.

High School Drama

Chapter one: Making Friends

* * *

Another new school. New classmates. Most important, making new friends. Uzumaki Naruto was finally in high school. He was a freshmen and he hated it. He hated it because the older kids would trash the younger kids. He really hated that.

He didn't really care though. Like anyone could beat him. He was stronger than most kids. He was born that way. And when someone got him to the point that made Naruto really angry. That person could die.

Even in his old school the only friends he had were only followers because of it but some were real friends too. The occasional fan girls would come and ask him out but he would refuse every time.

He walked up the steps of the high school entrance with his duff bag full of clothes and accessories. He gazed around the grounds.

The grounds were huge. Large patches of endless green grass. Narrow paths of cement in between. He shook his head and continued walking forward.

As soon as he walked in, he was pushed towards the wall.

"Move bastard!!" a kid with dark hair yelled. He had red stripes on each cheek. He wore a gray jacket and brown pants. He had spiky wild long hair.

"Why don't you asshole!" he yelled back.

The kid with dark hair smirked. "Heh I like you."

Naruto smirked as well. Looks like he made a friend already.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced.

"Inuzuka Kiba" the dark haired boy named Kiba said.

"So your new to this high school too?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just nodded.

As they proceeded to get their dorm room and classes they bumped into another person. The boy in font of them yawned.

His hair was also long but not that much. He put it into a tight pony tail that spiked up. He wore a holed shirt and gray jacket that only cover your chest and not stomach. His pants were also dark brown.

The boy stared at them. "Nara Shikamaru" He yawned.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied.

"Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba replied.

Naruto looked away. He just might like high school after all. He was smiling on the inside but a bored expression was on his face. He would smirk and grin but he didn't grin often. That is going to change a lot this year.

After that they got their assigned dorms and schedules. The new friends compared. They got a few classes together. That satisfied them and went to find their dorms in the building next to the school.

They were going to meet later to explore the school then eat lunch.

Since it was the first day of school they must meet their teachers and then the rest of the day was theirs.

Naruto, Kiba, And Shikamaru walked the up the steps to the dorm carrying only their bags.

"Looks like all of us is on the top floor. Cool!" Kiba exclaimed.

They took the elevator to the top floor. When they got there, they started looking for their rooms.

Naruto looked at his key. It had the number 89 on it. Kiba had 91 and Shikamaru had 95. They were just across the hall from each other.

They all found their rooms and went in. Naruto noticed a name plate on his door. It read Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and went in.

The dorm room was pretty big. Their was a mini kitchen to the side with a mini fridge. The wall was aligned with cupboards. Their was a small counter with a microwave and beside it was the sink. Next to the sink was a stove.

Naruto walked into the living room. There was a couch and an armchair. In front of the seats was a TV.

There was a door on the right. That must be the room to sleep in. He walked over and opened it. There were two beds with bedside tables and a lamp.

Closets were beside the two beds. There was also another door and Naruto assumed that was the bathroom.

He threw his bag on the bed on the right and started unpacking. Most of his clothes were brand new. He knew that he needed awesome clothing to be popular and a cool attitude.

He was like this in all his schools. That was why he was asked out by so many girls but he was also the toughest which he wants to keep that reputation.

Suddenly the door opened interrupting his thoughts. His room mate came through the door. Blue cerulean eyes met dark onyx ones. His hair was a dark raven color. He had on a blue shirt and white shorts. He was very good looking. His eyes were captivating as well.

He stared at Naruto and smirked. "You're my room mate?" he questioned him.

"Yes." Naruto replied and continued unpacking. He just smirked and went to the other side of the room to unpack his things.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

We smirked at each other.

When we finished we left the room. I went to find Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru's room mate was a boy named Akimichi Choji.

He had blackish grayish shorts and creamy color shirt with a green button shirt over it. He also had a white scarf.

Kiba's room mate was Aburame Shino. They all quickly became friends.

"Hey Naruto where is your room mate?" Choji asks. Naruto replied, "I don't know where he went, actually but I only talked to him a little."

They all stared at him. He just shrugs. They went to each of their classes to meet the teachers.

Soon lunch came. As soon as they entered the cafeteria, there came a loud scream and a stampede of girls came running towards one guy.

Naruto recognized him as his room mate. The guy just kept walking, an annoyed look on his face. Then he stared at Naruto. He walked toward him.

Naruto just blinked as they cam face to face. The girls around him screamed again. Two girls in front looked to be the leaders.

One was pink haired and had on a red dress with a head band to keep her hair up.

The other had blond hair and a purple tank top with a purple skirt with a slit at the side. Her hair was put up in a short pony tail with a small part of hair toward the side.

They whispered excitedly together as the two faced off.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke started.

"Teme" Naruto shouted. He was pissed because Sasuke was already popular. Sasuke observed him more.

Naruto was wearing a tight orange shirt and blue long pants. It was tied low with a belt. the belt reached just at his hips. He had yellow blond hair and three cute whiskers on each of his cheeks. He had deep ocean sky blue eyes that were endless. The girls looked him over.

Naruto wasn't bad looking. He was actually pretty hott. They considered it on which one should they vote for.

"Oh looks like someone's pissed off" Sasuke said.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed in a fight with me?" Naruto yelled. He was getting real pissed off. He didn't care if this guy was his room mate. He also didn't care if he wasn't looking cool right now. _'Grrrrr he is really pissing me off. I have to control my anger or else it will happen again.' _Naruto thought.

He had no idea that the boy in front of him had something special as well.

Sasuke smirked. "Fight? I can't hurt someone as weak as you."

"Oh neither can I. Fighting you will be like fighting a baby." Naruto replied coldly.

Sasuke smirked. So did Naruto. The girls screamed at both of them.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Yay finally finished!!! Lol so how is it?? Good??? Plz review!! I worked so hard on this!! I will try and make the next chap better and longer. You can guarantee that!! Plus it will soon get interesting. I might be rushing but it will be more fun lol. Just wait. Review!! Just press the button down there. It won't hurt to review. Just a few seconds. Lol so I'll try and update soon!!! 


	2. Making Enemies

Hey guys!! I'm so excited for this chapter that I'm going to update real fast. This chap will be better promise. And you will love it!! Review though or I won't update!! Lol I want at least 10 reviews!! To update another chapter!!

Now I got to stop torturing to start the story. So let's begin!!

Disclaimer: Sasunaru Foul language yaoi. I don't own Naruto. OOCness for everyone but not Sasuke I think.

Chapter two: Making Enemies and the truth.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- crash!! The alarm was broken. Naruto opened an eye. He was feeling really groggy as he slowly got up. He looked at his watch. 6:00am it read.

He looked at the other bed. Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto slowly got out of bed.

He remembered what the principle had said about this school. It was for people with unusual power. This private high school was for people with some kind of power no matter how pathetic.

The students were allowed to fight but not kill. The nurse in the infirmary could heal any wound no matter how deep or close to death the person was.

That was pretty amazing.

Naruto was sure he would fight the first enemy he made. He glanced back at Sasuke. He would fight Sasuke one day but he didn't know when.

He really wanted to know who was more powerful and who was more popular. Sasuke or him?

He walked to his closet and took out a tight white undershirt and black long pants with a little gray on the sides. He took out fresh black boxers and a white towel. He set them on the bed.

He looked at the mirror on the door. His pajamas were baggy. It was an overly large orange shirt with orange boxers on. That was all he wore to bed.

He sighed. He took of his t-shirt and threw it on the bed beside the clothes he was going to wear to school.

He took the towel and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

He turned on the shower to wash himself up.

Meanwhile Sasuke stirred. He opened his eyes. When he heard the shower on he got up as well. He knew he had to get up for school. School started at 7:30am.

It was 6:20 when Naruto got out of the shower. He opened the door and came out. Steam from the hot shower came pouring out.

"Dobe you took forever" Sasuke groaned. He was ready for 10 minutes already. He looked at the blond.

Naruto was only wearing a towel around his waist. His body was tan. He had fine muscles and he had a six pack for abs. Drops of water was still dripping down his chest. His hair hanging down.

Sasuke continued to stare. Naruto wiped his face and looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you looking at teme." Naruto proclaimed. Sasuke shook his head and just went into the bathroom.

10 minutes later they closed the door behind them. Sasuke was wearing a comfortable black shirt with blue long pants. He had no jacket on.

Naruto had his tight white undershirt that showed most his abs. He had on large black jacket that matched his black pants with white at the sides.

They waited for their friends in the long clean hall. The floors were wooden and shiny. The walls were pearly white. It was a rich school after all.

Then their friends finally came out it was now 7:05am. They were a little early but it was ok.

They headed to the end of the hall where the elevator was and pushed ground floor. They all went in. It took them 3 minutes to get down. Then they walked out on to the reception hall. (Is that the name?).It was beautiful. Marble floors and high white walls. There was an expensive looking chandelier on the ceiling.

They walked out of the dorm building and on to the grounds then entered the high school.

Once inside they checked their schedules and then they went to their lockers. Everything they need was in their locker. The schedule today was 1,3,5,7 periods. Tomorrow was 2,4,6,8 and so on.

Naruto had gym first period with Sasuke and Kiba. Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru had art. They all said their good byes and left for 1st period. Sasuke and Naruto did not say a word to each other since this morning. It stayed like that for all morning classes. That was right. Naruto and Sasuke had all their classes together.

As lunch came they all grabbed the first food they touched, paid and sat down. They were really hungry since none of them ate breakfast. Sasuke and Naruto were cooler than that though. They had to be patient and not act like animals who haven't eaten in days.

They slowly ate but soon heard footsteps that roared in the multi purpose room (cafeteria or MPR). They shot up from their lunch and looked around.

Lunch tables were aligned in rows. It was 6x6 (6 rows with 6 tables in it).

The floors were white tiles and so were the walls and ceilings. The only thing that wasn't white in this room was the seats which were black.

They continued to stare at the only two entrances in the cafeteria. Soon , a whole crowd of girls cam spilling through the doors trying to get over to our table as fast as they could.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed at the same time. They glanced at each other. "This is your fault usurantonkachi" Sasuke said calmly.

"As if teme" Naruto insulted back. They both glared at each other. As all the girls surrounded the table and asked both boys if they could ask them out or sit next to them and eat lunch with them, they all suddenly felt death.

Sasuke and Naruto felt the cold stare and turned back. The girls had scattered to get away from the person with the intent to kill.

He started to slowly walk towards the two boys. His hair was the color red, his eyes were a light aqua green. He put on heavy eyeliner around both his eyes. He was wearing a black tight shirt and black sweat pants. His eyes were so cold and lonely. This guy gives you the feeling that he could kill.

As he walked up to them he pounded his hands on the table. The impact was so strong that it shook the floor.

The girls were so frightened that they all left the cafeteria except for three girls who were hiding in the corner of the cafeteria.

Shikamaru looked up not even fazed by the impact. "Gaara" He said then went back to eating his chicken. _'So his name is Gaara? He sure looks scary. I don't care though.' _Naruto thought.

'_Gaara? Weird name. He must be very powerful if he can shake the whole floor with just pounding his hands once. Must be careful of this one.'_ Sasuke thought.

Gaara gave both of them the death glare. "Would you mind keeping your little fan club silent! It is very annoying." He said coldly with no emotion what so ever.

"No" Naruto replied with just as much coldness. He was not about to suck up to this guy. He was not afraid.

'_What the hell is that idiot doing?' _Sasuke thought rapidly. _'His funeral. I refuse to help that dobe if he wants to die.' _

At that moment Gaara looked like a monster. His eyes narrowed and Naruto felt like he could hear his thoughts. It screamed murder. He could read it in his eyes.

It looks like he had made his first enemy other than Sasuke. Soon another boy had walked up. "Calm down Gaara." the boy with long hair had comforted.

He had on a white jacket and dark brown pants. His eyes were alarming.

They were pure white. _'Is he blind?'_ Naruto thought. _'No it must be his original color there is no trace of his pupil.'_

On the other hand Sasuke had looked away bored again. He apparently did not care for the conflict in front of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the boy with long hair had sneered.

Sasuke looked up. "Hyuuga Neji" The boy with long hair introduced. He turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto" He laughed at the name.

Naruto growled at him losing his cool. He must have realized what he did because he quickly regained his posture. He could not lose his cool in front of these guys. He would definitely lose face at that.

"Oh? Am I famous already that even scum like you know my name? I am honored by that." Naruto sneered back.

'_He looks familiar? Do I know him' _Naruto thought. _'Wait! I do!'_

"I remember now! I fought you before in middle school and won!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes you did. I trained harder to beat you in a match." Neji gritted out.

The blonde smirked.

The Hyuuga growled louder than Naruto had. He was getting angry with the blond in front of him. This blond was trying to humiliate him. Again.

He tried to think fast but nothing came. He grew so angry that he insulted the Uchiha instead.

"Oh are you going to go out with Uzumaki now _Uchiha_" He emphasized the last word.

Sasuke felt pain on his chin when he bumped it on the table. He elbow was on the table. His head on his hand. When he heard that his elbow slipped making his head slam on the table.

He rubbed his chin. He glared at the Hyuuga. "Oh what a cute couple, Gaara and Neji!" he mimicked.

The Hyuuga was having trouble with the boys in front. Thankfully Gaara had helped him out.

"Why don't you kiss the ground Uchiha! You are worth shit!!" He yelled. Sasuke grew cold. He was angry at that.

"Kiss my ass you bitch! And you're nothing compared to dirt so fuck off!!" Naruto shouted. The room went so quiet that you could even hear the fire burning on the kitchen stove.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _'Did he just defend me? No way in fucking hell.' _Sasuke just kept gaping at Naruto.

"You are dead Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara whispered. His teeth turned to fangs. He went crazy. _'No one dares to say that to me!'_ Gaara thought.

People gasped at what Gaara was transforming into. Everybody knew what this place was and why they were here but they did not know that there would be a fight already.

Gaara's body was turning into sand. He had grew one long tail and his arms grew long as well. His face turned into a small snout, his mouth grew wider and his teeth grew sharper. He also had two ears pop out on top of his head.

Naruto was not in the mood to use his power yet and show what he could do so he would only use a little.

Suddenly, the principle out of no where popped up. He had long spiky white hair. He had black eyes but they were full of warmth. A red thin stripe on each of his cheeks starts at his eye and ends at his chin.

He was wearing a gray suit with a red tie. He glanced at Naruto and Gaara and transported them along with Neji and Sasuke outside on the school grounds. To be specific they landed on an arena that he didn't notice before.

Everybody came pouring out of the school. Seniors, juniors, and sophomores also came to watch the fight.

Sasuke appeared to be bored but inside he was voting for Naruto to win.

'_Naruto, you better win this one.'_ He looked at the blond. The blond had taken off his baggy black jacket. The girls screamed.

'_Show off'_ Sasuke smirked.

The Principle announced the fight. "Alright students. I am the principle but feel free to call me Jiraiya. Most important, Jiraiya-_sensei._" shouts were heard in the crowd to fight already so he complied.

"Now now students they will fight. The first fight this year. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara of the Sand." The crowd screamed.

"Now let's begin!!" Jiraiya yelled. The crowd screamed as Gaara threw himself forward at such a quick pace that it was a blur.

Naruto just stood staring at Gaara speeding towards him like a raging bullet.

"Naruto!!!" screamed someone from near Naruto.

* * *

Yes!! Another chap done! 2nd chap today! And it is a cliffy. Yay! If you guys review more than I will update often! I love you guys so much! Your reviews make me so happy!! Review after this!! Like I said 10 reviews! The button is down there so just press to review!! All reviews accepted even flames. Requests are cool too!! See ya next chap!! 


	3. Fight! Gaara vs Naruto

Man I am so excited for this story. You guys are awesome!! Keep up the reviews!! I still want 10 more to update. Anyway I want to congratulate **katara1234, Itachi'sLover, **and **No No 22**. They guessed right!! It was

Sasuke who yelled at the last moment. They were the only ones who said anything.

Gives **katara1234 **and **Itachi'sLover **and **No No 22 **a slice of chocolate cake. Congratulations!! Gives a hug.

Now that everyone got that does anyone want to request a fight? Who vs. who? I will make a lot of fighting scenes since I said so anyway. Well review plz!!! Oh and can anyone guess what kind of school this is yet?

High School Drama

Chapter 3: Fight! Gaara vs. Naruto

* * *

Naruto just stood staring at the partially transformed Gaara speeding towards him. Then in a flash Gaara crashed onto the ground where Naruto was standing. Big dusty smoke clouds appeared and filled the arena.

"Whoa! Gaara meets a huge impact with the floor. Did he hit Naruto?" Jiraiya comments. The crowd gasps. Whispers could be heard.

Sasuke was fully attentive now. His dark onyx eyes searching the arena. He soon sees a blur of white and black. A nano second later, Naruto is standing on the far side of the arena. Sasuke blinks.

'_When did he get there so fast?' _

"And there is no scratch on Naruto what so ever!!" Jiraiya continues. He smiles. _'That Naruto, showing off as usual. He grew a lot through out the years though. He is not that annoying obnoxious little brat anymore. He has grown in strength and he is very powerful now. I think he could even beat me.'_

The crowd yells at Naruto. Screams of "Go Naruto!" were heard through the crowd. Other screams like "Kick his ass!" were also heard.

Neji had a look of displeasure on his face. _'That damn Naruto! What are you doing Gaara! You are making a fool out of yourself!'_

As if Gaara could hear Neji's thoughts, he emerged from the rubble with a look that said '_You are dead.'_

Naruto smirked at him. "Is that the best you got Gaara? I thought you were supposed to be tough?" Naruto laughed.

In a flash Gaara was in front of Naruto and punched. Naruto was quicker. He dodged it perfectly without even breaking a sweat.

Naruto suddenly started punching. It was a series of punching. They were so fast that you could only see a blur of arms. Then a kick made Gaara fly.

He landed about ten feet away then got back up and ran towards Naruto again.

While dodging Naruto was playing with him.

'_Fools! None of them know my true power.'_ Naruto thought.

Soon Gaara was so mad that his transformation came to a complete. Jiraiya announced, "Would all the students please run from the arena. It is very dangerous right now."

Students scattered all over the place. Only Neji and Sasuke remained in the same spot along with Jiraiya.

At that moment a guy with a blue suit and green tie appeared beside Jiraiya.

He had a mask covering his lower face and right eye. He had silver pointy hair that slanted to the side. You could only see his left eye.

They both nodded at each other. Soon Jiraiya was on one corner of the arena and the silver haired man was on the opposite corner. They performed hand signs and soon a barrier was put up.

The barrier was clear and it surrounded the arena.

The arena though was different in size. It grew five times bigger probably to contain Gaara and the damage done.

Gaara was as tall and large as the dorm building. His power had taken him over completely.

Naruto sighed. _'Immature but greedy. He doesn't know the true meaning power.'_

Naruto performed a couple hand signs. He quickly threw his hand down palm downward. A poof could be heard and a large white cloud surrounded Naruto.

Everybody had came back on the edges of the arena by now. As the dense fog cleared. They could see a large orange furred arm thrust out. It's claws were amazingly sharp. Soon the fog cleared and right there appeared to be an orange furred fox.

The eyes were outlined dark and its eyes as red as hell itself. It had exactly nine tails swinging around behind it.

"GO!" Naruto commanded. The fox leaped at such an amazing speed that no one saw that they even moved until they vanished. Of course with a few exceptional people.

Gaara the monster was pounding his stomach as huge sand bullets were shooting up at Naruto and the fox in an alarming rate from out of his mouth.

The fox was so fast that the bullet's speed was slow motion to the fox. It easily dodged them.

The fox in return had swung its many tails at the creature. It hit and made the creature fly. As soon as it was high enough, the fox let out flame balls of fire towards Gaara.

Gaara saw the fireballs and shielded himself with his sand. Absolute defense.

Naruto was pretty pissed that he dodged his fire balls. He jumped off the fox while the fox continued to fight.

Gaara saw this and unattached himself from the monster before jumping off as well. The monsters continued to fight a raging battle in which the winner was very clear.

Naruto was tired of toying with Gaara. Gaara was sad that he could not match Naruto. He was going to train more.

Soon Naruto shouted, "I'm not going to play any longer! I'm ending this now!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he was in front of the monster's face and punched it so hard that the monster flew ten feet back. Naruto did the same with Gaara.

"Gaara!" shouted some people in the back ground.

The barrier disappeared right then and there. Soon two people from the crowd ran towards Gaara. One of them was a girl.

She had blond hair and it was set into four pony tails. She was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees. There was a red sash around her waist. Her stockings and shoes were both black.

The other one was a guy. He was wearing all black even his hat. His hair was brown and so was his eyes.

They came to Gaara with a concerned look on their faces. Gaara wasn't that hurt but he did have a few purple bruises and blood all over himself.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said. The silver haired person named Kakashi walked over to them and transported ported them to the infirmary.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Jiraiya concluded. The crowd cheered and screamed.

Naruto was still staring at the spot where Gaara had disappeared with a look of concern. He rearranged his face when his friends started running over.

"That was awesome Naruto!!" Kiba greeted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke just smirked.

"He was an easy opponent." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto looked at him. "Not as easy as you" Naruto jeered.

Sasuke just glared at him. He couldn't think of anything to top Naruto and just kept on glaring.

Naruto smirked at his victory. This was going to be easier than he thought it would.

He glanced at the arena. Huge holes were everywhere and claw marks as well. Most of it was in rubble. The arena looked like Swiss cheese only half melted.

Naruto chuckled and left to lunch again. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and shivered. He gazed around searching….but it was in vain. He tried to concentrate as well but the feeling vanished. He shrugged it off.

Sasuke had felt the same shivering feeling. He couldn't help but have the feeling that they were being watched. He looked at Naruto and was sure he felt the same. He was always on guard.

A snakelike eye watched the group leave. A mischievous grin on his dark face. _"You will soon be mine and mine alone"_ he whispered as he spotted the object of his desire. _"You will not be able to escape!"_ He laughed his maniacal laugh.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short update. If you want the next chap to be long or short tell me and I will make it short or long, which ever one you want. And sorry for the cliffy. I just need a twist and a cliffy to get your attention. Anyway thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!! I love you all! Requests are good! Just give me the two people who you want to fight and I will put it in. well that's all for me! Peace out! 


	4. Too Many Fights And A Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry guys for being late. Anyway here is the chap!! Also, I updated my summary too! Oh and thanks for the hug **No No 22**!

I'd like to thank **katara1234**, **ObsessedReader**, and **Mihoshi05** for guessing who the person was! And thanks to everyone else to! I love my loyal reviewers!

I did kind of give it away though. Oh well.

Here is the chap!

High School Drama

Chapter 3: Too Many Fights and a Stalker

* * *

'_Oh my god! Are you serious!'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time!

Hanging on their door was two black uniforms with the symbol of their school. A shield with two swords in the middle making a cross. Half of the shield was red and the other blue.

Naruto had just woken up to find that on the door. Sasuke followed right after.

Black shiny shoes were neatly laid under the uniforms.

'_Ug and I thought this school would have no uniforms. We were fine for the first two days. Damn!' _Naruto thought as he got up. He took the uniform with his name on it.

Naruto looked himself in the mirror after he took a shower and put on the uniform and shoes.

The pants were a little baggy but not too much. It was short and not long with no wrinkles at all. He put on his own white t-shirt that was a tight fit.

Then he put on the black coat after. He left it undone. Sasuke looked the same as him.

They went out the door a few minutes later.. Everybody else was out side as well.

The only difference between them was their shirts and mostly their hair.

Half an hour later they were in the school building. The girls surrounded Naruto and Sasuke.

The girls had short black skirts and black shoes. Their top was a white short sleeved button up shirt and covered with a short black over jacket like the guys.

Soon as they got there a two people walked up to Sasuke. Neji in the lead. "I challenge you to a battle!" Neji declared.

The guy beside him said, "I also wish to fight you. On behalf of youth and my youthful wish I shall fight!"

This guy had unusual big black eyes that seem to have a fire burning in them. His fist was up and his hair was in a bowl cut. He also had VERY fuzzy eyebrows.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and walked off.

Naruto slowly followed. He was thinking about his fight yesterday.

Kiba who was in his next class followed. "Hey Naruto, aren't you and Sasuke rivals?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then why are you guys always together?" Naruto froze at that. He really didn't know but just being with the raven haired boy made him happy.

'_Wait. Did I just think that? That I _like_ being with Sasuke? Oh god I really need to stay away from him.' _Naruto concluded.

"We are not!" Naruto defended.

"Yes you are." Kiba mocked.

Naruto pouted and walked off.

Kiba looked amused. _'School will be a lot more fun now.'_ He grinned and ran after Naruto.

Naruto walked into the classroom to find Gaara, Neji and the other kid from before. Jiraiya was also there. He had a look of sheer amusement on his face. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white long sleeved button up shirt. He also had black shoes.

Kiba walked in after him. "Whoa what happened here?"

Everybody turned to him. Jiraiya answered, "These three gentlemen want a

match with Sasuke."

Naruto gaped. Well not on the outside but on the inside. He didn't want to look like an idiot. _'Oh my god! I can't believe ALL of them want to fight Sasuke. What about me? Was it not me that totally crushed Gaara yesterday? Grrrrr!' _

Naruto was not looking happy.

Sasuke had his hands together with both elbows on the brown hard surface of the desk. His eyes were closed but he opened them when Jiraiya spoke.

Both of his onyx eyes met deep ocean blue eyes. He smirked at him giving a 'I'm better, popular, and stronger than you' look.

Naruto was utterly pissed. He gave a 'Let's see if you could beat them all' look.

Sasuke read it and smirked. He gave the 'I know I can' look. Naruto took a seat at the back. His eyes never leaving Sasuke. He was officially his rival.

Kiba took the seat beside him. "Don't worry Naruto. They're probably afraid to face you so they chose Sasuke."

Naruto took comfort at that but was still tense. He couldn't believe that there was so many people who wanted to fight Sasuke. He was deep in thought but was snapped back into reality when the principle spoke.

"We will have all of these battles today. So everyone has to be there. This was the first time in 5 years that this kind of thing happened. You won't want to miss it." Jiraiya made a hand sign and transported the four boys and him self to the arena.

Everyone scrambled out the door to the arena.

Naruto sighed. He was pathetic. He may have had the first fight but Sasuke

had a triple fight. He knew Sasuke was strong maybe even stronger than him.

He had changed a lot over summer. He grew stronger thanks to the training he went through. He sighed again and made a hand seal and vanished.

On the wall a hole could be seen. Through the hole, a red eye could be seen. And then it vanished.

Naruto appeared right next to Jiraiya.

"What took you so long?" Jiraiya asked. He looked at Naruto He was very depressed. His eyes had lost its normal sparkle.

Jiraiya felt sad for the boy. He knew how hard the boy had trained during the summer.

Naruto then asked the question that sparked his interest.

"Who was the last person that fought 5 years ago?"

Jiraiya looked taken a back by the question and answered darkly.

"Uchiha Itachi."

It was Naruto's turn to look surprised. "How many battles?"

"It was 10. The top 10 most powerful in the school but he beat them all in a row."

Naruto was really surprised. He never knew that Sasuke had a strong older brother like that but was he that strong?

"But that older brother went missing as soon as he graduated this school. He had betrayed their Konoha." Jiraiya added.

Naruto snapped out of it as Jiraiya had announced, "First battle: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand!"

The crowd screamed.

Naruto just stared at the fight going on before him.

Gaara wasn't transforming in this one. Sasuke was the one to move first.

He moved at a lightning speed toward Gaara and kicked. Gaara's sand protected him. Soon Sasuke was running around him so fast that it was like a mini hurricane had surrounded Gaara. The sand was too slow to this kind of speed and Gaara had to back track.

He summoned the sand and formed it into a fist. This sand fist was stronger and faster. It raced towards Sasuke with enormous speed.

Sasuke at this time activated his power. It was called the sharingan. His eyes turned blood red. His black pupil was surrounded by 3 small black curving drops.

Naruto smirked. The Uchiha always depended on his power to give him strength. Everyone did. But not him.

Soon Gaara captured the Uchiha and gripped hard. He gasped for air as the sand wrapped his body and started squeezing him hard.

The crowd held their breath. The girls screamed "Come on Sasuke!" Soon everyone was doing it. All except a certain blond.

He soon felt he was being watched again. It was the same as last time but different. He shrugged it off again and continued to watch the battle.

Sasuke had by now thought of how to get out of the situation. He soon loosened both his hands and made some seals. "Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu!"

Fire had illuminated the area and had loosened the sand enough for him to escape.

Some people sighed a relief while others were kind of wary.

Soon Sasuke had did some other seals and the battle was won with a fiery electric strong punch to the stomach.

Gaara was still weak from yesterday but still wanted to fight. He fell to the ground and was heaving like crazy to gasp for air.

As soon as the fight ended a cloud and a pop resounded from beside Naruto.

A woman with blonde hair into two very loose piggy tails appeared. She was wearing a black long robe like jacket over a gray shirt. Just on her waist was a black sash. She was also wearing blue short pants. They were Capri's. She had a small purplish diamond on her forehead. She also had black high heels.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya said.

The woman turned in response to her name.

"It is only the third day of school and it came out like this. You are hopeless Jiraiya." She answered.

Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade transported Gaara to a tent near by and immediately treated him.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd screamed.

"Next fight: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji!"

The crowd screamed once more.

Neji walked up stage. He wanted this fight ever since Naruto defeated Gaara yesterday. He didn't want to go up against Naruto because he knew Naruto was stronger than him.

"Start the fight!" Jiraiya signaled.

Neji yelled, "Byakugan!" His already white eyes looked different. White veins popped up making Neji look more fearsome. Sasuke still had his red

Sharingan.

They stared each other down until Sasuke did his fire jutsu. The long blazingly hot flame surrounded Neji. Neji dodged in time and landed near Sasuke. His Byakugan saved him.

Sasuke had read about the Byakugan and knew to keep distance. He jumped away from the Hyuuga.

Neji jumped with him and when he got close he tried to punch him in the face. Sasuke dodged elegantly in the air. A very hard thing to do but an easy feat for Sasuke.

Sasuke then kicked him so hard in a place where the sun don't shine. Neji grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground writhing and unable to continue.

Everybody laughed at that. Neji was humiliated at the way he lost. He was beet red. He left the stage and entered Tsunade's medical tent on his own.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!" Jiraiya laughed. Even Naruto couldn't break out a chuckle and a grin. He closed his eyes and the next minute he was calm again.

Sasuke even laughed at his own action. He can't believe he hit him _there_!

He stopped his laughing and wiped the tears in his eyes. Then he was battle ready for his last opponent.

The fuzzy brows as Naruto liked to call him was on stage already. He still had the same fire in his eyes as before.

Jiraiya announced the last fight, "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Rock Lee!"

It was already 3pm. The first fight was at 10am this morning.

The sun blazed over the crowd like an oven and a pie. Naruto was sweaty.

He looked at Sasuke. He was the same.

'_I got to finish this fight quickly.' _Sasuke thought.

"Begin!" Jiraiya announced. He took off the black coat he was wearing and loosened his bright red tie. Having black uniforms suck in this weather.

Naruto also took off his black uniform coat. He was really sweaty and the tight white t-shirt clung even more to his skin. If you look at him it looks like he just put on his shirt from the washer.

The girls were too preoccupied by the fight to notice him. Naruto was fine by that.

He told Jiraiya that he will be on top of that hill over there in the shade. Jiraiya gave his permission and with that he vanished and reappeared on the hill.

Naruto looked at the tree that gave him shade. It was an old Sakura tree. It still had that old wooden swing he used to play with all those years ago.

Yes. He had been here before. Jiraiya and Tsunade had took him here before when he was younger.

He shook out of his thoughts and laid down on the cool grass. He crossed his arms and hands over his head and used it as a pillow.

He looked at the clear blue sky. People often told him his eyes represent the sky but he never knew why. They even said his eyes represented the deep ocean.

Clouds lazily floated by as he thought.

Naruto suddenly grew sleepy. He closed his eyes for a minute and soon fell asleep.

A dark shadow came towards the sleeping blonde. He tied the bag he was holding to his belt. He crouched down to the blonde and observed him.

Meanwhile at the stage. Lee raced towards Sasuke at the same lightning speed Sasuke uses. Sasuke, taken aback at his speed dodged in time, he was about to elbow him in the stomach when he disappeared. Sasuke was on his guard. He searched the fields with his sharingan.

Lee suddenly appeared right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach real hard.

Sasuke flew 15 feet back. As he got up, Lee pounced him down again.

Sasuke threw him off hard and punched him hard on the face. As soon as lee crouched down to hold his face in pain, Sasuke felt this horrible feeling in his stomach. Like something bad is happening. He shook it off and devoted his attention to the opponent in front of him.

Lee had gotten up but his face was all bloody. Sasuke had broken his nose with his punch. Lee seemed to have gotten over the pain.

Blood dripped to the ground. Sasuke wanted to end this fast, the ominous feeling never leaving.

While the blood clouded the boy's vision he punched him so hard that the boy lost all the air within him. He fell to the ground.

Tsunade appeared in front of Lee and disappeared again to her clinic.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!" Jiraiya announced. Sasuke looked around the crowd rushing towards him but couldn't find a certain blond.

He escaped the crowd to where Jiraiya was getting his coat.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked calmly. He was panicking inside.

Jiraiya looked at him before answering, "On the hilltop." He pointed to the hill. His eyes caught something strange though. There was a figure lying on the ground and another one crouching beside it.

"Come with me" Jiraiya said. Sasuke looked confused but when he saw the figures he understood. They disappeared to the bottom of the hill.

They slowly crept over to the two.

The shadowy figure knew someone was coming. _'Damn, I have to do it later.' _He stood up.

Just as Jiraiya and Sasuke got there they saw the figure jump away.

"Damn!" Jiraiya muttered. Sasuke looked on the ground to find a sleeping Naruto. He quickly was at his side.

Jiraiya went to his side as well. Sasuke gently shook the blond. "Wake up dove" Sasuke asked. "Open your eyes!" he said a little louder. Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

'_What did that person do?'_ He called for Tsunade.

Tsunade appeared immediately. She saw Naruto and screamed. She loved Naruto like her own brother. Naruto somehow had the same dreams as her little brother. They even resembled each other but her little brother had died.

When she met Naruto she instantly warmed up to the kid. Naruto soon became the replacement for her lost brother.

Jiraiya filled her in on what they saw.

She stared at Naruto and checked if he was ok. Her hands glowed as she

hovered them above Naruto's chest.

Sasuke watched in silence hoping the blonde will be ok.

Tsunade stopped all of a sudden. Her hands trembled.

Sasuke was afraid of the answer. He knew something bad had happened.

'_If only I got here sooner!'_ He yelled at himself mentally.

Jiraiya had a grave expression on his face.

Tsunade opened her mouth and spoke, "He's been poisoned."

* * *

Ah like it? As promised it is longer!! Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Things are finally getting interesting. Well I hope you guys keep reviewing! And thanks again to my loyal reviewers! Your reviews make me so happy!

Does a happy dance.

Ok I will update as soon as I get like 10-15 more reviews! I have 40 reviews now. I hope I pass the 50 mark!! Thanks again! Oh and do you guys know who is the shadowy figure? You guys might guess who it is. Well to review press the little GO button on the bottom there. Plz review!


	5. Poisoned And A Surprise

-1Heh! I left you at a really bad cliffy!! Sorry about that! I'll be doing it a lot though so prepare! I just need you guys to get riled up!

Oh and I want to thank **Lil Sasuke **for helping me with Naruto's illness! Thank you so much! I hope you like the surprise party!!

**Lil Sasuke** walks into room. SURPRISE! Everybody throws presents at her.

WOW! A life size Sasuke doll!! Oh! And a poster of Naruto and Sasuke kissing!! Faints.

Whoops. Overdid it lol. Too bad she forgot to open mine. Looks at picture. I especially made this for her.

It was a picture of Sasuke kissing **Lil Sasuke**.

Oh well!

--------------------------------------------------

Now! Here is the chappie!

Chapter five: Poisoned and a Surprise

Sasuke could not believe what she said. _'Naruto? Poisoned?' _He felt tears in his eyes threatening to fall but he held them back.

"By what?" He dared ask.

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know what yet. But this poison could kill him."

Sasuke shuddered at that fact. He simply can not let Naruto die. He would give his own life for Naruto to live! _'Wait!!! What am I thinking! I did not just consider that!'_

Tsunade continued, "I will bring him to the emergency treatment room for now to figure it out." She winced just looking at Naruto's face. If his warmth didn't remind her he was still alive then she could have sworn Naruto had just died.

She scooped him up effortlessly and vanished with a pop. Sasuke just stared at the spot where she disappeared. Jiraiya shook him out of it.

"You ok?" He asked. Sasuke didn't reply. He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya asked

"To the Emergency Treatment room." Sasuke replied.

"No one is to enter that room unless Tsunade wants us to."

"I don't care about that! I just want to see if Naruto will be all right!" Sasuke yelled.

Jiraiya sighed. The Uchiha was very stubborn but that's Uchiha blood for you.

Meanwhile, Tsunade carried the boy to the infirmary but instead of lying him down on a bed she pushed the bed lightly once and the bed moved out of the way. Under the bed was a secret trap door. She unlocked it and started going down the steps.

8 minutes later, she reached the bottom. I was a dark room and in the corner was the beds. She walked over and laid Naruto on a bed.

Soon, Naruto was slightly moving. He was writhing in his sleep.

Tsunade worked faster. She ran to her desk and pulled out a huge book. This book contained a lot of medicines and cures. The book was at least a yard high.

She skimmed through it quickly. When she couldn't find anything she turned towards Naruto.

Naruto was by now thrashing about and yelling. His nails had grown longer into fox like claws. His teeth grew sharper into fangs.

With his newly sharpened claws, he was tearing up his uniform and anything else he could grab with his hands.

'_The poison is finally affecting him. I must find out a cure and what this illness is.'_ Tsunade thought quickly. She observed what was happening before her.

Back With Sasuke and Jiraiya, Sasuke was walking back to the school. Jiraiya following him.

They arrived in the infirmary to find it was empty. Sasuke suddenly spotted the trap door. He jumped through and followed the steps running. Jiraiya still followed.

Soon, They heard yells, screams, and yelps. Sasuke ran faster and soon reached the bottom. What he saw surprised him. _'What the hell is this?!'_

Jiraiya had stopped next to Sasuke. He closed his eyes at what was going on before him then opened them again.

Naruto was emitting a red aura all around him. That red aura increasing every few minutes. Naruto finally opened his eyes.

Everybody jumped as soon as he opened them.

His eyes were blood red. They weren't the same sweet ocean/sky blue eyes they once were. No. These were like the devil's eyes themselves. Soon they turned into fox like eyes. The whiskers around his cheeks were darker.

Naruto screamed. He grabbed his head still screaming.

"Shizune!!" Tsunade screamed louder than even Naruto.

A woman with short shoulder length hair appeared. She had a black robe

like dress on and a white sash tied around her waist.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She answered.

"As assistant nurse you have to help me find a cure for Naruto." Tsunade commanded.

Shizune nodded walking over to the giant book and skimming through.

Tsunade slowly walked closer to Naruto. Naruto noticed and growled a real fox like growl. "He is very dangerous right now." Tsunade voiced aloud.

Sasuke already knew this. As she got closer Naruto slashed his arm through the air creating a wind so strong that it knocked everybody off their feet.

Papers flew into the air and floated down.

"What is that aura around him?" Sasuke asked Tsunade. They all got up.

"That is his hidden power." Tsunade replied panting. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

Jiraiya continued, "This school is not ordinary. This school was meant to bring together students with abnormal powers. This is so we can train them to use their power for good, not evil."

Sasuke pointed to his eye, "Like my sharingan?"

"Exactly." said someone from the shadows. He walked into the light.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The teacher that set up the barrier with Jiraiya during Naruto's match was here.

Sasuke put on a curious look at the teacher that was slightly puzzled.

Kakashi saw this and introduced himself. "I am Hatake Kakashi, vice principle of this school."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and continued to look at the monstrous Naruto before him.

Naruto finally let out a scream and jumped beside them. Kakashi jumped back and blocked the door. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune circled Naruto.

"Sasuke stay back!" The three yelled. Naruto shifted his gaze from adult to adult then on Sasuke.

Sasuke swore he just saw a flash of concern in those eyes. Just for that moment before they turned cold.

He was on all fours then roared a powerful gust that swirled around him and knocked all the adults back. They all hit the wall.

Naruto suddenly looked weak. His eyes were blue once more. His fangs and nails turned back to normal. The red aura lessoned until it was completely gone. His whiskers turned back as well. Then he fell to the floor unconscious.

Tsunade ran towards him. She ripped the remaining shirt shreds off Naruto.

'_Naruto will be pissed to know that he ripped his t-shirt.' _Sasuke thought.

'_Whoops can't think of that now, got to help.'_

Tsunade's hands glowed green once more. She leaned her head forward and laid it on Naruto's bare chest and closed her eyes. "Naruto" she whispered.

Tears rolled down her eyes. She started crying.

Sasuke looked at her. He realized that Naruto wasn't breathing. His head lowered and his hair covered his face.

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other than at the two around Naruto. Sad looks on their faces.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade screamed._ 'I lost him. I said would protect him but…not again! I can't take it anymore.'_

She kept screaming. Shizune walked up to her and rubbed her back. She tried to get Tsunade to stand up but Tsunade wouldn't let go of Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. Tears were rolling down his eyes. He grabbed Naruto's hand. It was still warm. He held the hand to his face and kissed it. In that moment he realized something.

'_What is this feeling? It's so warm.'_ It was love. He realized that he loved this kid. "Naruto…I-" He stopped. Naruto's hand was slightly moving.

He couldn't believe it. Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Tsunade stared at him. She placed her head on Naruto's bare chest again. She couldn't hear a single beat from his heart.

"This is impossible. He should be dead!" Tsunade said. "His heart stopped but he is still breathing!"

Sasuke choked. "It doesn't matter. He's alive!"

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune stared at Naruto.

Shizune looked into the big book and skimmed through.

"Here it is!" She yelled in excitement.

Tsunade looked at the page she pointed to.

She read, "**This poison is slightly new. It is in the form of sleeping powder but once in affect, the user thrashes about and loses control of his powers. Then the user's heart stops. Even though the heart stops he is not dead. This poison is used on enemy grounds to fake their deaths."**

Tsunade looked at it weirdly but at least there was a cure. She failed to notice on the very bottom of the page in very small neat bold underlined handwriting was a warning.

**WARNING: This poison makes the user vulnerable in mind and heart.**

Sasuke just looked at ocean blue eyes. Naruto was fully awake now. "Sasuke?"

He looked around and smiled his goofy smile. "Why is everyone looking so serious?"

Everybody blinked a few times then laughed. Naruto grinned even more if possible. He tried to get up but fell…..on top of Sasuke.

They landed with a huge crash. Sasuke rubbed his head where he hit it. He slowly opened his eyes. Naruto was on top of him. Light surrounded Naruto's head. He could have swore Naruto was an angel. A golden angel.

Naruto finally opened his eyes. He saw Sasuke staring and felt a blush creeping up.

Sasuke saw a faint tint of pink and smirked.

Naruto finally got up murmuring, "Teme."

Sasuke got up after him still smirking.

The adults watched the scene and smiled. All thinking, _'Kawaii! What a cute couple!'_

Kakashi and Jiraiya smirked an evil smirk. They looked at each other, a malicious glint in their eyes.

Tsunade and Shizune saw this and smacked them in the head. They glared a 'I don't know what you're thinking but don't you dare interfere with them' look.

The two men looked down and nodded. Jiraiya thought, _'Yaoi time. He he.'_

The two boys shivered. They couldn't help but think danger.

Soon they all left the room. All of them walking in pairs. Shizune and Tsunade, then Kakashi and Jiraiya discussing some very inappropriate stuff, and then Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke sneaked a peek at the blond. Naruto did the same and the both turned red and looked away.

"Ne….Sasuke?"

"Hm." Sasuke replied still blushing.

"What happened to me?"

Sasuke froze. He hadn't expected Naruto to ask that.

He looked at the teachers but they were too far now to hear Naruto.

Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke making him blush even more.

Sasuke peeked at Naruto but soon wish he didn't.

He got caught in Naruto's eyes. He couldn't look away.

"Uh…um" Sasuke stuttered. _'This is stupid! Fuck! Why the hell does he keep staring at me for! Ug! Ok calm down. Uchihas don't stutter or blush!'_

He finally answered, "You were poisoned."

Naruto stared at him. It took him a few seconds to process that information.

"Wait what?"

"You. Were. Poisoned."

"But…..I….feel f-fine." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke stared at his eyes but lowered his gaze to his lips. He felt a sudden urge to kiss him. He shook his head.

"Try and feel your heart." Sasuke said finally looking away.

Naruto instantly placed his hand on his chest slightly to the left. His eyes grew wide. He couldn't feel his heart!

"Wah!" he yelled as he jumped but his landing wasn't stable. He started to fall but Sasuke caught him by wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waist.

The teachers heard Naruto yelp and started going down. Sasuke pulled him up and stabled him before moving half a foot away. They met the teacher's curious gaze.

"What?" The two blurted out. They looked at each other, turned away and blushed.

The teachers were very curious now. They all thought, _'did something happen while we weren't looking? Gasp! Did they kiss?'_

Naruto and Sasuke looked even more uncomfortable at their stares.

They finally reached the top. They were blinded for a moment but walked on. Tsunade looked at Naruto.

Naruto blurted out, "Why is my heart not beating!"

Tsunade sighed. "You were poisoned on that hill with some type of sleeping powder by someone but we couldn't identify who."

"Well is there a cure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but it will take time to make. One of the ingredients is your blood though." Tsunade replied.

Naruto looked taken aback. "Well ok." He walked to her. Tsunade brought out a small glass bottle. She also took out some cleansing supplies to clean Naruto's arm before she draws blood.

After, one of her hands glowed green. She made a fist and stuck out her index finger. With it, she slightly touched Naruto's skin and made a line.

Blood soon began dripping but she placed the small glass bottle under the fresh wound so the blood would fill the small bottle.

As soon as it was full she closed the wound and capped the bottle. Naruto felt a little faint and hung onto someone's arm.

Naruto looked at the person he was holding. It was Sasuke.

He jumped back almost crashing into a table if Sasuke hadn't grabbed his hand. Naruto nodded a thanks and blushed. Sasuke looked away.

"Um…..Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Would you let go of my hand?"

Sasuke realized he was still holding Naruto's hand and immediately let go.

A huge blush on his cheeks.

Naruto took his hand and scratched the back of his head with it grinning.

Tsunade stared at them as did everyone else but they turned away not wanting to embarrass the two more.

Tsunade commanded, "Sasuke help Naruto back to the room since you guys are room mates.

They chokes at the word _**mates.**_

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded and the two walked out as quickly as possible.

"Those two are going to make a great yaoi couple." Kakashi commented.

Everybody agreed at that.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke they walked down the hall in silence. It was very dark outside.

"Ne…..Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were so beautiful. He couldn't believe that they looked so devilish back then.

Naruto stared at his dark onyx eyes. He never noticed how warm they looked. He could melt just looking at them!

Sasuke lowered his gaze to Naruto's soft pink lips.

"…" Naruto couldn't say it. He was so embarrassed! He gazed at Sasuke for a few more seconds.

Sasuke waited for him to go on. Until he said it.

Naruto on the other hand muttered in the most quiet voice in the world.

"I love you" He muttered so softly that he didn't think Sasuke would hear it. Then collapsed to the ground so suddenly that Sasuke just stared.

He froze at what he heard. Then…

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He bent down and checked his pulse but remembered that he didn't have one right now.

"Ah!" Sasuke panicked. He caught Naruto's last words before he fainted. "Did I hear what I think I heard?"

'_Did Naruto just confess to me? I think I heard him say I love you!'_

Sasuke smiled a real smile before remembering Naruto had just fainted.

He slowly picked up Naruto placing his hands around his neck (Sasuke's neck) and tried to shift Naruto's weight with him.

Rain started gushing down outside. It pounded the windows as Sasuke slowly heaved Naruto and himself to their room.

He blushed at Naruto's sleeping face. He was so angelic. No wonder he was so popular. He blushed even redder at what he thought Naruto had said.

"Stupid dobe." he muttered. He felt sad again at not being able to hear Naruto's rhythmic heartbeat.

"Poisoned." Naruto uttered in his sleep. Sasuke shivered again. He had another feeling that they were being watched but ignored it. He was too tired to investigate.

Outside the window watching was a shadowy figure. It was the same figure that had poisoned Naruto earlier that day. He had followed the two boys until they were in this hallway.

"You will be mine soon." He laughed as thunder bolted the sky. And then he was gone.

------------------------------------------

Ah another chap done!! Heh and another cliffy! Ill update soon guys! Hope you liked it! Reviews would be helpful!


	6. Fun and Disaster Makes Chaos

-1Chapter six: Fun and Disaster Makes Chaos.

Sasuke woke up from his long slumber. It was Saturday now and so no school. He looked at his alarm clock. It read,

**8:10am** in a bright red light. Sasuke was glad it was Saturday.

He looked over at the other bed.

Naruto was sleeping very peacefully still. He was cuddling up to his pillow.

He didn't have the heart to wake him.

"Hm…Sasuke.." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's face turned as red as a fire blazing. _'Is Naruto dreaming about me?'_ He threw his pillow at the blonde in embarrassment.

Naruto stirred and opened his eye. He groggily sat up raising his hand to his eyes wiping off the sleepiness.

He stared at Sasuke's red face.

"Do you have a fever teme or what?" Naruto asked still sleepily. His bed ragged self looked a little cuter. Naruto's pajamas look too big for him because one of the sleeves rolled down revealing his neck and shoulder. And some of the buttons were also undone revealing a little of his well built muscled chest.

Sasuke turned a little redder if possible.

Suddenly he remembered what he thought Naruto had said "I love you" rang in his ears. He turned even more red. If you looked close enough, you could see a little steam coming out of his ears.

Naruto was fully awake by now. He climbed off the bed and leaned over the bed to gently place his forehead on Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed and crawled backwards but accidentally falling off the bed in the process.

'_Damn! This is not how Uchihas are supposed to act! Get a grip on yourself Sasuke!'_ He mentally slapped himself.

Naruto poked his head over, concern all over his face. "Are you ok Sasuke?" He asked innocently.

'_I would be if you stay away from me!'_ He thought to himself but answered, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was curious about that dream Naruto had. He kept staring at the blonde.

Naruto was getting nervous under the intense stare boy below him gave. He muttered, "What?" in a unusually quiet nervous voice.

Sasuke decided to ask. "Do you remember your dream Naruto?" He cautiously asked.

Naruto looked bewildered. He furrowed his eye brows in thought.

"No….why?" He replied. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"How about last night?" he continued with a frown.

Naruto tilted his head in thought once more.

"Nothing. Why? Did something happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in disbelief. _'Naruto can't remember? Grrrrr that's it! I'm leaving!'_

Sasuke turned around and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Naruto just sat there scratching the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong? Oh well."

Naruto got up and unbuttoned his shirt and throwing it on the bed. He looked for a shirt and found a red muscle shirt. He put it on over his head. He took of his pants and threw that on the bed as well. He found some huge blue pants and put it on while tying it with a belt. He found a red hat that he put over his head flipping it backwards.

He remembered that they didn't need to wear uniforms unless to school and decided to go out somewhere with Kiba and the others.

As he was walking out the door the bathroom door opened and Sasuke came out. He was wearing huge black jeans and a large blur shirt. He also had a black hat on that was sideways.

Naruto looked at him but asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" Sasuke uttered.

"Go out with friends some where." Naruto replied walking out.

Sasuke pondered awhile but went along anyway.

They came out to find everyone else outside already.

"You guys want to go out somewhere?" Naruto asked.

Everybody there nodded.

Kiba said, "Let's go get some booze!!"

Everybody cheered and followed.

1 hour later.

They all stood in front of a bar. It was creepy but they wanted to get a beer and walked inside.

The place was packed with punks and gangsters. There was a few people from the school they knew. Neji and Gaara were there at a table as well in a private room.

Naruto went up to them anyway.

Neji was already drunk and clinging to Gaara who looked up at Naruto. Naruto understood the stare and asked, "Mind if we join?"

"Ye-s we (hiccup) don't m-(hiccup)-ind." Neji said offering beers.

They all sat down and ordered beers for everyone.

This was the order.

Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. They all sat in a circle.

Naruto was grabbed and placed between Gaara and Neji earlier by Gaara. Gaara stared at Naruto and Naruto began to get nervous.

"W-what?" he asked.

Gaara finally said, "No one has ever beaten me in my full form yet you beat me so easily."

Naruto shrugged but awkwardly because Neji had begun to cling to his arm.

As soon as the beers came everybody started getting drunk.

Even Sasuke was tipsy as he began to laugh which was not normal.

Gaara was also tipsy as he had clung to Naruto's other arm while Neji occupied the other.

Naruto was a little drunk as well but still held onto his guard and murmured to everyone that he will be back.

Outside he found Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Sakura all huddled up outside whispering.

"So you want to come in or not?" Naruto asked surprising them all.

The girls glanced at each other and nodded happily.

Naruto sighed. He was too nice sometimes. As he led the girls in to their table he found that Lee also joined shortly after he left.

Now the order was,

Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Ten-Ten.

Surprisingly everyone was happy. Soon a person named Kankuro joined. He went in beside Shino and Lee.

Soon after Sakura made an announcement. She told everyone for a game of dare!

Since people didn't care they accepted. The only rule was that they have was no backing down on their turn and everybody promised.

The game started with Sakura who spun an empty beer bottle which landed on……Ino.

Ino giggled too drunk to care. "Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare!" Ino giggled again.

Sakura took a swig of beer and commanded, "Kiss the boy you like the most in this circle!"

Every boy had their eyes on Ino and she blushed.

Sasuke's heart pounded and glanced around. Ino looked Sasuke straight in the eye and kissed…..Chouji on the lips!

Chouji sat there stunned. His hand stopped half way to his mouth which was filled with potato chips.

Ino just blushed and everyone stared.

Ino spun the bottle as it slowly landed on…….Neji.

Neji instantly snapped out and said dare before Ino had a chance to ask the question.

Ino smirked evilly at him and Neji wished he never said dare.

"I dare you to make-" Ino looked around for the perfect target.

"Make Naruto moan your name." Naruto's face turned so red that he couldn't move. Neji looked up with hazy eyes clearly drunk. His hand slipped down to Naruto's crotch slowly stroking it under the table. Naruto straightened and let out a small groan. The others laughed except a certain raven who was jealous with rage.

Neji was still slowly stroking Naruto's member and started to stroke faster.

Naruto knew he had to moan before he did IT and quickly but swiftly disguised it so that no one was suspicious.

Everybody cheered and Neji spun the bottle. It landed on…….Sasuke.

Sasuke was too frustrated and said dare.

Neji smirked as he remembered Sasuke's glare of jealousy.

Sasuke refused to look up until, "Make Naruto Orgasm." He said simply people looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was jealous and shot Naruto a glare.

Even though Sasuke's face didn't show it but he was happy. REAL happy.

He slowly made his way to Naruto and Neji scooted over. Sasuke hid his smirk so only Naruto could see.

Sasuke sat down as he leaned in and whispered, "You will love this"

Naruto was filled with shock at how husky his voice sounded.

Sasuke reached down into Naruto's pants as he pumped Naruto's member. He stroked it at first going faster while pumping. Naruto let out a moan at that.

Their friends watched, some drooling (mostly girls) and others stared in awe.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt bucking to his hand willing yet at the same time not for Sasuke to go on.

As Naruto moaned Sasuke's name, his seed spilled onto his hand. Sasuke let go of Naruto's limp member and pulled it out of his pants. He licked all of Naruto's cum that spilled onto his hand. Naruto's face was flushed and hoped that no one will remember this.

He was exhausted and wanted to sleep but he spun the bottle again. Everybody stared at the bottle as it slowed down and stopped pointing at….Gaara.

Gaara took a moment as Naruto asked him truth or dare. Everybody said dare so far and not wanting to break it chose dare as well. Naruto smiled seductively and Gaara blinked. _'What was that just now?' _

Naruto opened his mouth and whispered, "I dare you to confess to the person you love!!"

Naruto thought, _'Now who does Gaara like?'_

Gaara stared at Naruto stunned at being asked that. _'Who do I like? He glanced at Naruto again. I really am drunk.'_

He turned to Naruto and started to confess to him. Naruto just looked at him. _'He likes ME!_'

"I…..love…you." He said quietly towards Naruto. People looked between the two teens.

Let's get this straight. Naruto is a boy magnet!!

'_Neji makes m moan his name clearly enjoying it. Sasuke makes m orgasm and Gaara confesses his love to me?'_ Naruto just closes his eyes thinking things through.

Sasuke gets his chance as he leans forward hiccupping. Naruto is too deep in thought to notice what Sasuke did.

Gaara spins the bottle blushing madly. BLUSHING! The bottle lands on Shino. Gaara thinks up something good for which choice he makes. Shino also chooses dare.

Gaara asks in a monotone voice, "Show us your face."

Everybody gasps. Nobody has ever seen Shino's face before. They all stare at Shino as he took of his huge gray jacket. Then he took off his sunglasses. Everybody gasped again and pointed at him. Shino just shrugs.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what Shino looked like but feels a weight on his chest. He looks down to see Sasuke……sleeping?

He hid his smile as he looked at Shino's face. He didn't look surprised at all like everyone else was but just happy. He felt really and truly happy.

As he looked around, people were starting to get really sleepy. Some were already asleep.

He looked at the three boys surrounding him. Gaara was slightly close to him, Sasuke was sleeping on his chest while Neji was leaning on Sasuke.

He slowly got up careful not to wake up Sasuke.

He announced, "Hey, we better go. It takes us an hour to go back. It's getting late now." everybody looked at the clock near the bar. It was already almost 5pm.

Everybody gathered their belongings. Some carry others not wanting to wake them up.

Naruto ended up carrying Sasuke as he wouldn't let go so he was forced to carry Sasuke bridal style. Gaara and Neji walking along beside him.

People gave the group nasty looks. Especially at Naruto. Naruto looks down at Sasuke's face for comfort.

Sasuke shifts a little in his sleep stirring.

Sasuke opens his eyes. Everything is blurry at first but becomes clear. Naruto looks down and smiles. "Wake up sleepy head!" he laughs.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbles out then realizes what position he is in. He quickly tries to struggle out of the position.

Naruto releases his grip on the Uchiha boy and laughs.

Sasuke brushes himself off and growls at Naruto before walking away. Err more like stumbling away.

Everybody was going ahead of them by now. Sasuke and Naruto didn't care though.

Sasuke then stumbled on a rock falling when Naruto caught him. Naruto was better at holding in his liquor though.

Sasuke gave in and let the blonde help him. Everybody was out of sight by now.

That was when he sensed it. A figure was following them!! As soon as Naruto stopped, he had to maintain all of Sasuke's weight as he jumped onto a building roof.

On the ground where he was moments ago had blasted apart. Naruto stayed on the roof searching for the person who was responsible. Out of the clearing fog, a man was seen.

As the fog cleared, a man with raven hair in a ponytail and red eyes came forth. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Itachi." he hissed. He knew this day would come ever since then on that tragedy filled day 5 years ago.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked down and rage filled his eyes.

"Itachi!" he yelled.

Naruto whispered in his ear barely moving his lips. "Go." he told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that simple word and started to protest.

Naruto grew impatient and yelled at him to go to the others and specifically told him to tell the principle at this.

Sasuke didn't want to leave him here but had too and so he began jumping through the roofs towards the school.

"It has been awhile Naruto-kun." The man named Itachi chuckled. "5 years to be exact."

Naruto's eyes flared red momentarily. As he sneered back, "Oh it has? Time does fly by doesn't it?"

"Enough now come with me Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Never" Naruto replied as he once again dodged Itachi's fist.

Naruto jumped back further. Itachi stopped. He looked Naruto into the eyes catching him into a parallel dimension.

Naruto knew he was caught in an instant.

He looked around the dark place. It was endless black. Then before his eyes Sasuke appeared. Itachi himself as well.

"Tell me Naruto-kun. You are in love with my brother aren't you?" Itachi said walking to Sasuke.

"No stay away from him!" Naruto said forgetting that this wasn't real.

Itachi snickered in glee as he launched several kunai at Sasuke who roared in pain.

"Stop!" Naruto panicked as Sasuke's whole body was covered in kunais.

Naruto was frantic as Itachi held a kunai to Sasuke's throat. He slid the knife across making a little line of blood cross his neck.

Naruto screamed and shut his eyes.

Itachi chuckled somewhere in from of him.

"I see you took an interest to my little brother." Itachi leered. Naruto stiffened at that and Itachi took this moment to his advantage.

He ran the remaining steps tin between him and Naruto as he struck a kunai into Naruto's **heart**.


	7. The Result

So sorry for the delay!! I was sooo confused while writing this chapter. I know it strayed from school in all. To clear up all the confusion. Their classes are just like real life classes. And this school is like a ninja school. It basically teaches knowledge and battle.

I also want to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are AWSOME!

Oh and congrats to Katara1234 for being the 100th reviewer!!! That means were over a 100!!

Now on with the chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story!

* * *

High School Drama

Chapter 7: The Result

Naruto couldn't breathe. He was shocked to say the least considering Itachi just stabbed his dead heart. Even though it has stopped beating he was some how still alive.

Itachi smirked at Naruto. Naruto just looked at the kunai in his heart in awe. He felt something with in his chest. He grabbed the kunai and took it out with a gasp of pain as he threw the kunai away. It clattered on the stone floor.

Itachi walked to the kunai and took it again. He placed the kunai within his coat and eyed the boy hunched over on the ground.

Naruto seemed to be losing control. _'Wh- what's happening to me? I can't control my body!'_

Itachi just smirked at him.

Naruto caught it and huffed. "W-What did you do to me?"

* * *

Sasuke ran past the group of friends earlier towards the school which was now in sight. 

His friends now yelling and running after him. Sasuke didn't mind them as he ran towards Jiraiya's office. The only thought in his head was _'Be careful Naruto.' _

He slammed through the doors of Jiraiya's office.

Jiraiya who was obviously not expecting the visit sputtered out what he was drinking onto his desk.

Sasuke cringed at the smell of alcohol and scowled.

He knew Jiraiya was an alcoholic and the hugest pervert since Kakashi (He was always seen with the same paradise books that were in Jiraiya's office as he was walking around the halls.) but he never thought he would do it in school. Ok, maybe he did.

'_At least he had the decency to not bring half naked women in here.'_ He heard a giggling behind the chair and saw two women. Scratch that thought. The two looked like sluts.

Jiraiya was about to yell the obvious 'Get The Fuck Out' when he saw how serious Sasuke looked. He told the women to leave before his face became serious as soon as the door shut with a loud slam.

Sasuke quickly blurted, "Naruto's in danger! Itachi…Itachi…he…he…" He cursed himself inwardly for stuttering and composed himself immediately.

Apparently, Jiraiya got the message (Who wouldn't?) and asked in a low voice, "What happened?"

Sasuke knew there was no time to waste and started to tell the tale.

Jiraiya listened and called for Kakashi and Tsunade.

They appeared at the door at once. Sasuke just gazed at the adults.

Jiraiya whispered something in their ears who's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke just stood there impatiently. He glared at them sending the silent message of 'Hurry up or I will kill you' glare.

Jiraiya finally turned around and stared at Sasuke who in turned glared back. Sasuke asked the question that plagued his mind. "Why is my brother here of all places?"

* * *

Naruto cringed in pain once again as he looked at Itachi for his answer. He felt weird. 

Itachi stood there with no emotion on his face but he did answer Naruto's question.

"Your power now belongs to me. I control you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Fear shown in his deep ocean blue eyes.

Itachi was amused.

Naruto doubled over in pain and was choking violently. That was when he heard a loud, "STOP IT!" from somewhere and looked up in time to see _him._

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. He knew he had to explain sooner or later and so he told the Uchiha everything. 

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, joined a very powerful gang or group what ever you may like to call it, Akatsuki. That is why he came back."

Sasuke cursed. His family was dead because of Itachi and he wanted revenge. Itachi had killed everyone. Everyone except, Sasuke. He never knew why Itachi didn't kill him but spared him instead. All he knew was to get revenge on him.

"What is Akatsuki?" He had asked.

Jiraiya sighed and explained, "Akatsuki is a group that is after Naruto for the power he has. You see, Naruto is not an ordinary kid."

"It seems that the Uchiha Itachi was powerful enough to get into Akatsuki as a member." Jiraiya put it. They all knew Naruto was no ordinary boy. Those powers he shown while the poison took over was more than enough proof to them.

Sasuke was even more perplexed at that but of course, didn't show it. So Jiraiya explained everything while running in the direction where Naruto was hopefully still at.

"Naruto has the power of the legendary Kyuubi with in him."

Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing, _'He has an all powerful demon within him? And that demon was THE legendary Kyuubi? And Itachi is after Naruto for it?'_

While Sasuke pondered on it all thinking he didn't notice the three adults talking in heated whispers.

Tsunade had the cure for the Naruto and that was good. She had just finished it when Jiraiya called. Her face grew grim once again when she remembered the tiny warnings on the page she had scanned. She deemed those warnings minor but apparently they weren't.

Kakashi and Jiraiya waited for her to elaborate on the poison.

"This poison allows anyone to control the poisoned person's power. All you have to do is stab his dead heart. Then voice a command and the poisoned person's power is yours In this case Naruto."

The two men nodded in understanding.

"What if Itachi already stabbed it? Will the cure still take effect?" Kakashi questioned.

Tsunade thought it over. "Yes. It will still take effect if Naruto's heart was stabbed recently. And if Naruto will fight back the poison. He needs to fight the poison and I'm definitely sure the brat will fight it if he wants total control over his powers again."

Kakashi and Jiraiya listened intently while she explained.

Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged a glance.

"What happens after we inject the cure?"

Tsunade knew it was going to be confusing so she elaborated, "That I do not know. But I am sure there will be a after affect that is either good or bad. In the worst circumstance, he could die."

Talking between the three ceased there and they became quiet.

As the silence passed they all finally arrived at the scene and to their horror, Naruto was on the ground clutching his head, pain evident on his features.

They gazed around at all the casualties around. Gaping holes in the concrete and the stone crumbling all around.

"STOP IT!"

Naruto and Itachi both looked up and saw that it was Sasuke who had yelled.

Itachi who's face was usually emotionless broke into a wide smug smirk.

Naruto getting the hint yelled, "NO!! Go! Leave! You guys will be in danger!"

Tsunade and Sasuke, who always had a temper shouted at the same time, "We come to save you and this is what we get?"

The two glance at each other and then at Naruto and immediately, their faces softened but anger once again rose as their gazes turned to Itachi.

Naruto cries as he felt himself get up with out his permission. Itachi was already going to use his powers. He will never forgive himself if he hurt them.

Itachi voiced the command and smirked in amusement at the look on Tsunade's face.

"No. Y-you have complete control over N-Naruto's powers don't you?" Tsunade stuttered.

Itachi just smirked again before he voiced his next command to Naruto who cried at what was happening.

Naruto cried again as the Kyuubi's chakra flowed within him. Soon his eyes became red and claws grew as fangs lengthened. His blond hair stuck up like it did in his childhood but more so to influence the fox power.

Before Itachi could force Naruto to attack, he managed to mutter a, "I-I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry." Before Itachi told him to attack.

Naruto lunged at the group but the group dodged and jumped out of the way.

They couldn't do anything at all but dodge Naruto. They didn't want to hurt him.

Kakashi put up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

Sasuke activated his sharingan as well immediately knowing what to do now.

Itachi just smirked and made Naruto lunge at Sasuke.

Sasuke was ready and dodged all of Naruto blows. He had predicted them all. Until his next move.

Fire surrounded the two at once. Blazing with fury.

"Naruto, don't do this!"

"Sasuke, I can't stop it. Itachi is the one that controls me now."

"No. Your better than this. What happened to that kick ass person that I saw fight Gaara the other day without a scratch?"

Naruto knew Sasuke was right.

"You can fight this dobe."

That though, was the last straw. Naruto's anger replaced his tears and swung at the Uchiha yelling, "Don't call me that teme!"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gaped. He was able to hit on his own. That was when he saw the needle in his arm. All the liquid in it had apparently been injected into him. He pulled it out so suddenly and threw it far away that it didn't hurt much at all.

Naruto fell to his knees as his legs buckled in. He was heaving heavily and clutching his arm where the shot had been injected. Not only that but he was also howling in pain from the syringe's liquids.

The fire that erupted around them blew out.

**flashback**

_Tsunade dragged Sasuke to the side before they reached the place where Naruto was left to fight Itachi._

"_Sasuke, I'll leave the cure to you. We all know Naruto will lunge at you first if Itachi has control over him._

_She held out the cure to Sasuke._

_Sasuke stared at the injection needle. The liquid inside was a bright red. Almost like blood but is clear and not thick._

_He looked up into the golden bronze eyes of Tsunade. She pinned him with her gaze and pushed the cure into his hands._

"_Remember just inject it into his arm or leg and make sure to inject it ALL."_

_Sasuke nodded and concealed the cure in his clothing._

**flashback ends**

Sasuke turned to Itachi who was not smirking anymore. In fact he wasn't looking happy at all because his face went emotionless again.

"Well done, little brother." Itachi sneered before disappearing and a poof was heard. White clouds filled the space Itachi was at seconds before. Then the clouds too disappeared.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto as the blond continued to howl in pain.

Tsunade and Jiraiya did the same except for Kakashi.

Kakashi had went in pursuit of Itachi to capture him.

Tsunade immediately went to work as her hands glowed a light emerald green. She hovered her hands over Naruto's chest checking for any symptoms.

Her eyes squinted like she just found something as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. Her eyes turned into slits as she said, "He will be fine but his power is drastically drained. We need to take him to the infirmary."

At this, Sasuke scooped up the blond with no problems at all and they all went to Tsunade's emergency room at the school.

* * *

10 minutes later. 

Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed gently as he could because the blonde was squirming and he was obviously in a lot of pain.

Tsunade did the same thing they did back to the place where Naruto and Itachi fought.

This time was worst though.

Her eyes widened in panic as she placed her head on Naruto's chest.

"His heart is finally starting to beat!"

That wasn't bad news to them so they waited for her to elaborate.

"But it's beating at an alarming rate. If this keeps up, then his heart will immediately break down, and just stop completely! But this time he will die."

That was a wake up call.

"What do we have to do to help him?" Sasuke asked calmly. Well as calmly as he could.

Tsunade thought over for a minute and then began fidgeting around her desk.

Jiraiya and Sasuke just stared at her while she searched.

Then suddenly she straightened and was reading in a very large book by the looks of it.

"He is in a critical condition so needs power. We need to transfer power to Naruto immediately before his power goes to zero." She informed them. She mostly looked at Sasuke for this.

Sasuke got the hint and came forward. "I'll do it." He replied.

Tsunade went to grab another bed like Naruto's and put it beside him.

The beds were now next to each other. Naruto was on the bed to the right and squirmed.

He was slightly drenched in sweat.

She silently told Sasuke to lay down on the other bed which he did. She voiced to him to hold Naruto's hand which he complied to easily.

"Sasuke, listen carefully to what I say. Concentrate all your power into your left hand. The hand that is holding Naruto and close your eyes. Just concentrate your power into your hand. But what ever you do, do NOT let go at all costs okay?"

Sasuke nodded to affirm that he heard and closed his eyes. Just as soon as he transferred all his power to his hand that was holding the blonde he started feeling very weak as he felt his power being transferred to Naruto little by little but that soon ended.

That was when he felt it. He gasped at the enormous bit pf power seeping through him. It was the demon fox's power. To think that it was THIS powerful?

He screamed in pain and was about to let go when he was reminded by Tsunade once again. "Do NOT let go! If you break the circle before it is complete, you could die! Just don't let go of his hand!"

Sasuke held on tighter to Naruto's hand at her words.

He groaned in pain and arched his back as another wave hit him. He had no idea that the fox's power was this strong. He wondered how Naruto could stand having this power all the time.

He screamed hard because the power of the fox was becoming unbearable. It felt like Sasuke was about to explode.

Sasuke was sweating like crazy. His shirt was now stuck to him because of all the sweat.

"Hold on longer Sasuke. It's almost done." Tsunade said in a comforting tone.

And it was too. Naruto screamed as well from the pain but not as much as Sasuke.

Then as soon as it came the pain stopped.

Sasuke laid there on the bed drenched in sweat and panting heavily. He could never forget that power. And was that only a little of the Kyuubi No Kitsune's power?

"You can open your eyes now Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up flinching. He looked over to the bed where Naruto was. He was lying completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest to indicate he was breathing.

Tsunade had her head on the blonde's chest and raised it with a reassuring sigh. "He will be fine. His heart is beating normally and all his power seemed to have come back."

Jiraiya was snickering evilly at a thought and disappeared. He had been silent through the entire process.

Tsunade sighed and left the room but not before telling them to rest.

Sasuke had closed his eyes.

'_This school year is going to be hell.'_

* * *

Well. Chap finished. Again sorry for the wait. Plz review! 


	8. Halloween

I know this is late. I still got 2 more stories to update so plz forgive me! I love all my reviewers though! I love you all!

A/N: Is there even a Halloween in Japan? I don't know of there is. Well I kind of need some ordinary holidays in this story and since it's only the beginning of the year I thought why not put Halloween in?

Disclaimer: I never will own. Sigh.

* * *

High School Drama

Chapter 8: Halloween

It had been a month since the fight with Itachi. The days had gone by and it is now in the last week of October. The last Monday to be exact.

Cool chilly autumn air cooled their warm cheeks as they walked across the grounds enjoying their small break before classes begin again.

Naruto and his friends walked around to a place under a huge forest tree that had its branches shading them from the blaring hot afternoon sun.

Even if it was the last week of October, the sun was still scorching hot.

Low hanging branches were great beds to lie down on. Naruto sat at he base of the great tree leaning his back on it folding his hands behind his head. He let his eyes wander the sky before closing them.

He felt Shikamaru lie down next to him imitating his gesture.

Kiba jumped on the low branch just a little more above Naruto's blonde head.

Choji just sat on the ground along with Lee. Lee had joined there circle shortly after the incident of the attack. Him and Neji. And Gaara. Yes Sabukyu No Gaara. Naruto and Gaara came to an understanding of each other after their fight. They shortly became friends. Best friends as a matter of fact. But by looking at the two you wouldn't be able to tell.

Speaking of Neji, he sat on one of the higher branches above Kiba.

Gaara had calmly sat somewhere along side Naruto on the fresh green cool grass.

It was a lazy afternoon and they still had 15 minutes left until break had to end.

As Naruto opened one of his lazy eyes he spotted the familiar raven haired head of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's stoic room mate who had became sort of a…..best friend to him since the incident.

They don't talk much to each other though. They acknowledge each other in the halls and corridors when they see each other.

All the same Naruto opened both his eyes staring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke must have felt his gaze too because he suddenly turned and black coal eyes met baby blue eyes.

They just stared each other down and glared.

This was like a daily routine for them now.

Although they were already best friends, they were slowly becoming more aware of each other lately.

Neither had wanted to admit it or even consider the fact that they did. They just glared at each other.

Naruto broke the gaze first and turned away. Sasuke didn't even blink and proceeded to go somewhere else in the school yard.

As he disappeared in the corner, Naruto could still see most of Sasuke's fan girls stalking the Uchiha wherever he went. At the front were none other than Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. His two biggest fans.

Naruto had fans himself but after the first few weeks he blew up at them. Of course some went to stalking the Uchiha because he never yelled like that but most of them stayed faithful to him after he had apologized right after.

He really was too kind and forgiving. Though he did ask for them not to scream and stalk him everywhere. They happily complied.

Though some still stalked him from a distance. He was still content with that as long as they left him be.

He was about ready to fall into the oblivion of sleep when Kiba spoke to him.

"Oi Naruto, what costume are you going to use for the Halloween dance this Saturday?" He asked in boredom. Akamaru on top of his unruly dark brown hair. His eyes were like a dog's, his nails and teeth like a canine's as well.

Naruto lazily opened his right eye and looked up at Kiba.

"Dance? What dance?" He asked puzzled. He never really did pay attention in class anymore since he knew it all.

"Didn't you hear the announcement from Jiraiya at 1st period?" Choji asked munching once more on his bag of chips. He had an endless supply of those. Even in school.

Jiraiya had all told them to call him by his name since he never really did like to be addressed formally. Like Jiraiya-sama. He never liked the added formality.

"Yeah, there will be Halloween treats and everything! They will be using the gym for the dance." Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

Naruto's eyes widen some more.

"Can we have _any_ costume we want?" He asked boiling with excitement on the inside for the dance.

"Yeah! They permitted everything! Oh and a birthday suit is not a costume. Your costume also has to clothe ALL private parts." Kiba whooped. "This school is awesome! Too bad about that rule though."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba was pervert. He probably wanted to woo Hinata because he had a crush on her.

Then he added, "You are also required to have a mask on. This dance is a masked ball."

Naruto quickly thought of what his costume should be for that night.

"What will you guys do?" Naruto asked them all.

They all looked thoughtful for a minute before answering all at once. Even Gaara and Neji seemed to have joined in the outbursts.

"I want to be a wolf!"

"Dog!"

"Vampires are cooler!"

"Ghost is more scary!"

"No! A frog!"

"That's stupid!"

"Foxes are better!"

"Pigs are!"

"Boxer beats you all!"

"Hey! No it doesn't!"

"Ninja is way cooler!"

"Hold It!" Naruto yelled over all the murmurs grinning so widely that his eyes appeared to be closed tight.

"What's the problem Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

Naruto kept grinning at them all.

They all stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Since most of the suggestions are animals, let's go as animals! We could be like the only gang with animal costumes!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

Kiba pondered for a moment thinking before giving his suggestion.

"Why don't we ask for an animal theme then. Jiraiya needed a theme anyway." He barked out. Akamaru seemed to understand because he seemed to look like his head was bobbing up and down like he was _nodding. _But dogs can't understand. Can they?

"That doesn't seem to be a bad idea." Shikamaru nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah!" Naruto was still grinning broadly. "While we're at it lets suggest animal spirits! Wouldn't that be cool!"

Everybody raised an eyebrow at the boy's suggestion. Animal spirits. That didn't sound shabby at all. In fact, it sounded fun!

"Oh the imaginations of youth! That's a great idea Naruto-kun!" Lee had jumped up from where he was sitting and had given Naruto the thumbs up in a nice guy pose.

Everybody rolled their eyes at him. They were all used to Lee and his nice guy poses. After all, he had taken after Gai-sensei their P.E. teacher, who Lee remarkably looks like but an older version.

"That doesn't sound bad." Neji spoke up nodding his head.

As they all pondered on it a little longer the bell rang to signify break is over.

* * *

"Solve the problem on the board." Their teacher Anko-sensei said while writing the problem on the white board. "This should be easy, it's practice since you all should have taken algebra before this class." 

Anko-sensei was their geometry teacher. She taught all math classes in the school for their Freshman years and Sophomore years. They were in an advance class for passing the algebra exams in middle school.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and surprisingly Naruto were all in the same geometry class.

His friends all wondered how Naruto got in to geometry. Naruto was barely passing though.

8x2+2x-10 was the problem on the board.

Naruto sat on the desk in the middle row beside Shikamaru who snorted at the board. He had one lazy eye open and was staring at the board. Everyone knew he was a genius and Naruto immediately knew that Shikamaru already had the answer, hence the snort. Shikamaru wrote what Naruto presumes is the answer on his notebook before falling asleep again.

Naruto looked down on his own blank notebook page and wrote the problem.

He wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be. In fact, he acted like his stupid obnoxious self only to lead people wrong. Shikamaru never found out either.

He was a good actor after all.

He wrote it all out and found his answer. He could do this mentally anyway.

As he started to drift off he heard a part of what the teacher was saying.

"….Expelled if you don't get a perfect score…"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled startling the class.

Anko-sensei just glared at him.

"Yes brat. If you do not start getting better grades then you will be expelled."

Naruto just stared at her. _'I'll have to drop the stupid ness if I want to stay in school?' _

He always acted stupid because it fit his unusually and obnoxiously hyper self. Hyper and smart wasn't a great combination after all. He learned that the hard way.

"Why though?" He asked in his whiny voice. He could see a vein pop in her forehead.

"You have heard of the dance at the end of this month? This Saturday? Well, there will be another school that will be visiting us. Jiraiya-sama wants all students to have top grades or they will be expelled."

Naruto gaped at that.

"So you better pick up your grades kid or get kicked out." She smirked.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes. _'Might be good. I can be smart for once without having to purposely screw up. Sounds good to me.'_

He scrunched his face up for the heck of it and fold his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Hey brat!"

Naruto glared at her.

"Give me the answer to the question on the board and I will give you extra credit if you get it right you maggot."

Naruto just glared at her more while inwardly he was smirking. He already knew the answer but he had to act.

He scrunched up his eyes to look at the board and nervously darted his eyes around. Everyone was looking at him now.

'_Perfect!'_ He thought wickedly.

"X¼ and X-½" He informed her while packing his bags.

As he did the bell rang signaling the end of class but nobody had made a move.

Everybody had wide eyes and some were gaping at him. Even Sasuke had wide eyes. Shikamaru had woken up and looked at him oddly as well.

He sniggered inwardly and looked at Anko-sensei's surprised look.

"Don't forget my extra credit Anko-sensei!" and Naruto walked out the door.

'_Perfect.'_

* * *

Tuesday went by just like Monday. He had top grades in all his classes by Wednesday. 

This was a mystery to everyone as Naruto rose to the top very quickly. His grades matched those of one Uchiha Sasuke.

'_How could **Naruto** of all people have top grades with **the **Uchiha Sasuke?' _was the thought running through everyone's minds.

No one didn't have time to ask as slackers studied and geniuses did extra credit.

Nobody dared drop their grades in case Jiraiya really did expel them.

Naruto and Kiba had already gone to see Jiraiya about the theme. He had thought it was a great idea and voiced it immediately around the halls.

So the theme is now Animal Spirits for the masked ball.

Excited whispers could be heard through out the corridors. Discussions of costumes and dates all around.

The bell had rung for lunch break.

Naruto stood staring at a flyer on the bulletin board in one of the halls after putting his books away.

All his friends surrounding him reading it as well.

**_Halloween Masked Ball_**

**_Students are to wait outside the entrance_**

**_doors to greet the students from Gakuen Hebi._**

**_Dress in a clean outfit and no pranks._**

**_All students must represent this school_**

**_with great behavior and respect. The_**

**_masked ball will start at 6:00 pm_**

**_in the evening on Saturday. There will be_**

**_a contest for the Best Couple Award_**

**_and the Best Dressed Award._**

**_Also for a bonus,_**

**_there will be a Best Dance Award. All_**

**_costumes must have a mask to cover_**

**_there faces hence the title,_**

**_Halloween Masked Ball._**

**_Enjoy the event!_**

**_And don't forget!_**

**_Bring a date!_**

_**Jiraiya**_

As Naruto finished reading, so did all his friends around him. Discussion broke out all at once.

"Gakuen Hebi! So that is the other school that is participating!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his dog loving friend. "So he wants to boast that his school is the best?" Naruto asked Neji who was right beside him.

Neji nodded. "It would seem so."

They all headed to lunch to get their food and then they were back a the same spot they were at break a few days ago when they came up with the theme.

They ate in silence all thinking about that last comment on the flyer. 'Bring a date!'

'_A date huh? This will be a living hell.'_ Naruto thought shoving the last bit of ramen in his mouth, chewed, and gulped.

He looked around the solemn faces of all his friends. They were all deep in thought. Naruto would bet his apartment that those thoughts were the same as his. Their dates.

"So who ar-" He was interrupted by his 'best friend' who so happened to pick this convenient time to come.

"Dobe." He acknowledged Naruto and nodded to the rest of the group who stared blankly up at him.

He cocked an eyebrow.

Realization hit him at their stony faces. He smirked. Remember. Uchihas do not chuckle.

"What the hell teme!?" Naruto half yelled.

Sasuke just gave him a knowing look. He thought the exact same.

Naruto just pouted huffing angrily trying to calm himself down.

'_Naruto…you really did forget.'_ Sasuke thought sadly. He never did forgot that little confession Naruto said at the beginning of the school year.

He knew it might have just been a spur of the moment because Naruto was drugged but he still couldn't help to feel flustered by the blond boy.

Sasuke really wanted to ask Naruto about the whole incident but the boy just shoved it aside like he really did forget about it.

"Teme!"

Sasuke rudely awoken from his thoughts as Naruto shouted his name.

"Are you listening damn it!"

Sasuke hid his emotion of surprise and looked at Naruto who was an inch away from his face. Naruto was red with anger and something else he couldn't place. He fought hard not to blush as he braced himself for the only thing he could think of while retaliating back.

He bonked his forehead against Naruto's, their noses barely touching and their lips a centimeter apart. Naruto 's red face receded into a light blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked.

"Are you blushing Naruto?"

Naruto blushed a slightly darker shade as everyone sat and watched the encounter.

"Heh. I could say the same for you."

Sasuke blinked as he broke eye contact. He indeed felt a small heat in his cheeks. His face betrayed him.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

You could see electricity between them as they glared daggers at each other growling.

Screams penetrated the air breaking the tension as fan girls all around them started to pop up.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

They all yelled with a malicious glint in all their eyes.

Startled, the two gazed a the fan girls and then at each other. The same look in both their eyes as the message ran clear.

'RUN!'

And so they bolted through the clearing fast as smoke trailed behind the two as they darted past a opening that was clear.

One moment they were staring at Naruto and Sasuke and the next moment, the spot was empty.

'_Damn!'_ they all thought as they went back to their previous posts already planning on another way to capture the two most popular boys in school. Even older girls such as sophomores and above were interested in the two. Who could blame them?

Sasuke and Naruto stopped at a secluded spot behind the dormitories where trees surrounded them hiding them from view.

Chests were heaving for air as they collapsed on the ground right next to each other eyes closed.

As they caught their breath, they looked at each other yet again.

Sweat was beading down their faces. Their hair sticking to them like they just took a shower.

The uniforms sticking to their backs as well because of Perspiration.

Naruto grinned at the other boy.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile a little at the blonde haired dobe.

"Baka."

Naruto just kept grinning. _'He really is cute when he smiles.'_

Sasuke couldn't help the slightly red tint on his cheeks as he turned away.

'_Is he blushing? He is! How cute!'_ Naruto thought.

As they sat up, they brought their right arms up fist clenched and they banged their knuckles together.

* * *

The days went by again and it was now, Friday night. The day that the Gakuen Hebi students would arrive. 

Naruto and Sasuke never knew how they escaped the mobs of girls that threw them questions like "Would you go with me to the dance?" or "Please come with me will you?"

They evaded the halls as much as possible and tried to get into class as soon as possible. Other boys would glare at them but the girls would just give hungry stares at the two.

They don't know how they came out alive but were glad to be.

As they all waited in their best outfits, Jiraiya and all staff members were also their. Jiraiya had on his best black suit, Tsunade her best casual lime green dress, Iruka and Kakashi had black suits as well.

In fact, all the men had black suits while the girls had on different but just as beautiful casual dresses as well.

Naruto wore orange baggy pants with a regular black t-shirt and a jacket that was also orange and matched his pants. It was outlined black and the arms and upper back was all black. On the back of the sweater was a large big red spiral. Also on his upper arms were white spirals.

It was not zipped up. His hair was spiked up in tufts. All in all it was a look only Naruto could pull off while still looking hot.

Anybody else would have looked like a total imbecile. Even the Uchiha Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he wore his casual blue high collared short sleeved shirt and white soft cotton shorts he also had white coverings on his lower arms. His bangs reached to his chin and the back of his head was spiked in large tufts.

They were right next to each other as everyone was separated from them as they lined up.

As they waited at the entrance they saw about five limousines park right in front of the school. The doors opened and crowds of students came out of all the limousines.

In the front was what everyone assumed was their principal. He was very pale and had dark black thin long hair hang around his face down to his mid back.

His eyes were yellow and were snake like. He was wearing a light gray suit. All his students wearing casual outfits as well. Some of them looking at Naruto and Sasuke with wide eyes and whispering excitedly. The two said boys were sighing mentally thinking the same exact thing.

'_Joy. More rapid crazy fan girls and still no date.' _

As the principal walked forward so did Jiraiya.

"Long time no see Jiraiya." He had a odd sort of sneaky voice and a mischievous look in his eyes he gazed through the hordes of students laying longer at Naruto and Sasuke.

They looked at each other until he looked away.

A sinking feeling in Naruto's stomach warned Naruto that he had a bad feeling about this. From the look in Sasuke's eyes, he knew he had the same feeling.

* * *

Again I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and I only just now typed this this morning and posted it right away. Hope you guys review!! School will be starting again and I won't be able to update this often anymore. So I don't know when I will be able to update again. I really am sorry!! I'll try to update everything before school starts. SORRY! 

I hope you will still review! They give me inspiration!


	9. Halloween Masked Ball Part 1

I am sooo sorry for taking so long!!! My aunt deleted all my fucking chapters! I had to retype this whole all over again!!! I was so fucking pissed at her! Fuck! Grrrr! So I am pissed and sorry if this chap is crappy.

My apologies for those who had to wait. The Internet wasn't working either. So blame the internet connection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Sasuke would have never left and Naruto would be the 6th hokage and Sasuke his personal Anbu. They would be a couple too! So I do not own Naruto because none of that happened. Heh.

Warning: Bad language.

That and everyone knows teme means bastard and dobe is well…Naruto's pet name from Sasuke. I think I read somewhere that dobe means dunce or something. Usurantonkachi means moron or something like that. Hehehe please feel free to correct me.

High School Drama

Chapter 9: Halloween Masked Ball Part 1

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke raced down the front yard. It was now 9:30 in the evening and they were already running for their lives. It had been an hour and a half since Gakuen Hebi had arrived.

Somehow, the fan girls from the other school banded together with this school's and had cornered them at the entrance.

They had run to the dorms to get away from them.

It was when they stopped at the elevator and rushed in when they heard a "There they are!" and a "Don't let them get away!"

As the door began to close, they saw a huge crowd of fan girls running at them.

To their complete horror, they heard a "Up the stairs! I know where their floor is at!" as the doors closed with a loud 'click'.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled grabbing the other boy by the shoulders.

"What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Calm down dobe! We just need to get dates!"

"They're going to kill us! Kill us I tell you! They're just crazy ass fa-wait what?"

Sasuke sighed. _'This will be harder than I thought.'_

"Dates dobe. Dates. We just need to get dates and maybe they will back off."

Naruto was quiet as he mulled it over before replying.

"But what girl can we ask that isn't a fan girl of ours?"

"I mean, there are tons of girls out there and if we choose one over the rest, who knows what will happen to that girl after the dance. Those girls are like animals!" Naruto continued.

'_He has a point.'_

That was when it came to Sasuke. It was perfect! Too perfect but he had to try didn't he? _'This might show me how Naruto truly feels!'_ Sasuke thought deviously.

"C-cut it out Sasuke! You're creeping me out dude when you look like that." Naruto murmured bringing Sasuke back to reality.

He had this strange lopsided smirk on and his eyes were darting from side to side. Creepy. Yes I know. He kind of went stiff and stopped moving completely.

Sasuke realized how stupid he must have looked and regained his composure.

Then…

He smiled. Yes, he actually smiled. Sasuke and smiles. Weird but very cute.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He never saw Sasuke smile like that before!

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion and shook Naruto out of his reverie.

He kept his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Naruto, listen carefully. I have a plan that won't hurt anyone and might keep the girls away forever."

Naruto blinked and shook his head before listening to what Sasuke was saying. Anything that would get those fan girls out of the way was fine by him.

"I don't think you will like it though." Sasuke hesitated taking his hands off the blonde's shoulders and placing them at his sides.

Sasuke was nervous. Actually nervous. It wasn't the fidgety type but Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes looking at anything but him.

"Just spit it out teme!"

That seemed to have done the trick because Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto.

"Dobe. You won't like it anyway."

"Just spit it out! Maybe I will!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto had that determined look in his eyes and Sasuke could no refuse them.

"Fine." Sasuke huffed and told Naruto of the plan.

"Instead of bringing one of those stupid fan girls, we should take each other." Sasuke said looking directly onto Naruto's blue sapphire orbs.

He watched for a reaction on the blonde's face.

Soon, Naruto blinked once. Then twice. All of a sudden, a fit of laughter and giggles erupted from his mouth. Tears started to escape the corner of his eyes as he laughed his heart out.

Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"You don't have to laugh dobe. If you didn't like it then just say so, you don't have to laugh at it."

Sasuke turned around and didn't look at the blonde. His cheeks had a faint pink tint to it. He wouldn't be surprised if his ears had a pink tinge to it as well.

'_Maybe Naruto doesn't like me at all. Only as friends.' _Sasuke thought sighing.

As the blonde finally stopped laughing he chuckled at Sasuke ut stopped when he saw he had a dark aura.

'_Did I hurt his feelings? I didn't mean to.'_ Naruto frowned.

"That's not what I meant teme." Naruto said trying to get the raven haired boy to look at him.

"Then what do you mean?" Sasuke replied, the pink tinges finally receding away.

"I like your idea."

Sasuke turned around completely at this. The embarrassment from earlier gone.

"W-what?"

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Sasuke, you do realize I'm bi right? And I already know that you are gay considering you have never even really taken and interest in a girl before am I right?"

Sasuke blinked.

"You're bi?

"Yup."

"You thought I was queer?" Sasuke asked. _'The fucking dobe! I do too like girls!'_

"Uh….yeah…why?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm a bi too Usurantonkachi! Girls practically throw themselves on me!"

At that very moment the elevator bell rung with a loud 'ding'!

The doors opened and they walked out cautiously.

The hall was in the clear as they ran to their room only to be surprise attacked by another group of fan girls. Sakura in the lead.

The two were fight as the air was filled with squeals and questions.

"Sasuke-kun! Will you take me to the dance?"

"Will you go with me Naruto-kun?"

All of them shouting out the same questions as before.

A loud "SHUT UP!" echoed in through out the halls.

Everyone turned to Naruto who huffed.

"We are not going with any of you! Okay?!"

Whines erupted but Naruto silenced them with a glare that could match an Uchiha's. One brave girl asked in a quiet voice, "Who will you be going with Naruto-kun?"

It was Hinata. One of Naruto's biggest but shyest fan girl. Hi very first one in fact. She didn't even stutter this time.

Naruto sighed loudly and took a very deep breath before turning to Sasuke who was stunned but his face was impassive. Only his eyes showed his emotion.

"Will you go to the dance with me Sasuke?" Naruto asked bending a little to bow and took Sasuke's hand in his and kissed the top of it.

Sasuke blushed a little as all the girls around them screamed in…delight? Yup. Delight.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's wide eyes and pleaded with all his might that Sasuke would snap out of it and say yes.

Looks like God answered because Sasuke caught himself and finally replied, "Yes."

The girls screamed again despite being disappointed at not being chosen by one of the two.

Naruto smiled a real genuine smile before taking Sasuke's hand and ran to their room.

Naruto stopped for a moment to give Hinata a kiss on her cheeks as they flared red but she didn't faint at all. Naruto smiled at her but the girls glared.

Naruto threatened that if they lay a finger on her he would get them kicked out for the dance. The girls silenced at this as Naruto ran with Sasuke to their room and locked the door.

As soon as the door closed, they leaned against it and fell to the ground.

"That was some show you put on." Sasuke sighed. And then it hit him.

He was the one that froze up in front of the crowd. He was the one that was embarrassed. He was the one that got asked out. Naruto even kissed him on the hand! He blushed at that though. No matter what perspective he looked at he was as much of a girl in all of them.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"I was supposed to be the one that asked you out! It was my idea!"

Naruto seemed confused but then asked, "Oh wait, you said you were bi, are you really?"

Sasuke fumed but did not counter back. Instead he stood up and went to bed. _'Fucking dobe.'_

Naruto snickered mentally, _'You have no idea how much you really mean to me Sasuke'_

Then he got up and went to bed too.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were, _'I wonder if all of the others had gotten their dates too?'_

* * *

The next day was the biggest day ever. Ok. No it's not but it was the day of the long awaited Halloween Masked Ball. 

Sasuke and everybody woke up extra early to go shopping. Apparently they were the only group with out their costumes.

As they Chouji drove them to the mall, Naruto made small talk. Which wasn't as small as it seemed.

"So, does everybody have dates?" Naruto asked.

Everybody blushed and turned red except for Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara. Neji was on the order.

"So who are you guys taking?" Naruto asked, his ocean deep blue eyes shining like the sun.

Nobody could resist those eyes. The eyes that everybody dubbed, 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Hinata." Kiba said practically red in the face.

"No way!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down on his seat. "She was my biggest fan! Good for you two!"

Gaara smirked as he said, "Neji."

Neji was flustered at this. Everybody laughed. "Gaara had a crush on Naruto first!" Neji mumbled. It was Gaara's turn to go red along with Naruto.

"Heh heh." Naruto sheepishly rubbed a hand behind his head at that.

Sasuke scowled.

"Temari." Shikamaru replied. Everybody gasped at that and turned to Gaara who shrugged. Temari was two years older than them and Gaara's older sister.

"I'm going with Ino." Chouji said from the driver's seat.

"I'm taking the beautiful and youthful Ten Ten!" Lee yelled punching a fist in the air. The guys snickered.

"Kankuro." Shino put it. Everybody stared at him.

"Seriously?!" Naruto yelled! It ended at that as the car stopped.

They had reached the mall.

Everybody went different ways to get their costumes and agreed to meet in the middle at noon to get something to eat.

* * *

As they all met up again, everybody had bags for their animal costumes. Nobody shared what they were going to be. It was going to be a big surprise. 

They all decided to eat at a sushi place in the mall. Thankfully, the place served Naruto's favorite dish, ramen.

Soon it was time to go back.

They drove back to school to get ready for the party.

(a/n: I'm skipping through most of it to get to the party.)

* * *

2 hours later everybody was ready as they left or the party. 

Sasuke and Naruto were still in their room.

Sasuke was out of the bathroom and was looking at his costume in the mirror.

"Hurry up Naruto! We're going to be late! Everybody left to find their dates!" He yelled at the blonde who was still in the bathroom.

"Go! I'll meet you there!" Naruto shouted back in reply.

Sasuke just shrugged and left.

'_Wonder what costume he has?' _

As he reached the school gym he was amazed. And when I mean amazed I mean it!

The whole gym didn't even look like a gym at all. It was splendid with vibrant dark and light colors to resemble the jungle theme. Everybody there already made it feel and look like a real jungle. Exotic and beautiful.

"Sasuke looked around more for the others but with all the masks on he couldn't tell. He decided to just look at all the decorations.

They were all beautiful. They even decorated the bleachers to look like a marble staircase and it even had greed vines that laced the railings. The floor was shinier than ever and when he looked up he could see a silver disco ball that lit up the room with flashes of light reflected from the all.

There was a stage at the left side of the gym that looked huge. There was a banner above it that read, "The School Jungle where we roar!"

There were vines and trees lining the gym to look even more like a real jungle.

There was even a fountain in the middle that sprays out water randomly.

In the back of the gym was a long buffet table full of exotic fruit and other varieties of food. There was also junk food. No dance is complete with out that.

All in all the dance was magnificent. The school had gone all out.

Sasuke turned as the lights dimmed and a spot light was at the entrance where he had entered through a while ago.

There stood a lone kitsune who seemed very familiar to him.

Everybody turned as well.

The kitsune's hair was a sunny blonde but it ws streaked red. He also had fox ears on top that were tipped red. It looked very real to him which was strange. It should be a costume right?

He had tan colored skin and his eyes were ruby red sapphires. He had on a fox mask that covered half his face and was also red. On the bottom half of his face, he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek that was darkened and furrowed.

His red fox costume was complete with fox paw gloves and not one but **9** fox tails with swirls of blonde and red. They were swinging behind the boy enthusiastically.

'_Wait. Swinging?' _

He looked again but they were still. _'Must be my imagination.'_

He looked very cute.

Girls screamed at the boy and asked him to date them but the fox started walking towards Sasuke and ignored the girls.

The spot light was still on him and shined on them both as he came up to him.

By now, the people had stopped paying them attention and started dancing to a song that now played.

"How do I look Sasuke?"

Sasuke recognized that voice. _'N-Naruto? Could that be Naruto?'_

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered. He cursed himself for stuttering.

"The one and only." Naruto replied with a fox grin that truly made him look like a fox.

"A black panther I see. Nice choice. It fits you perfectly." Naruto concluded.

Sasuke regained his manner and cocked an eyebrow. "A kitsune? You chose a kitsune?" Sasuke mimicked.

He received a playful punch in return as they walked to where their friends might be, the spot light off and the disco ball flashing around again.

As soon as they reached the buffet table, they saw their friends all hanging around it.

Shikamaru and Temari were dancing around a bit as Gaara and Neji just stood there standing and looking around. Kiba and Hinata blushing furiously, Shino and Kankuro eating a bit along with Chouji, Ino, Lee, and Ten Ten. Sakura however, was with someone Naruto didn't recognize.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to them.

"Hey Sakura, who's this?" Naruto asked smiling at the dark haired boy in front of him.

"This is Sai. He is a student from the other school but will be transferring here after the dance. Doesn't he look a lot like Sasuke?" Sakura introduced.

"Whoa he does!" Naruto shouted seeing the similarities when the boy pulled off his mask.

He really did. He had on a black jaguar costume similar to Sasuke's and they had the same pale skin, black onyx eyes, and raven hair.

Then all looked at each other's costume.

Sakura was a pink bunny. Yup, pink is her favorite color.

Ino is a purple mountain leopard.

Hinata, a white cat.

Chouji a pinkish peachy pig.

Kiba a white dog just like Akamaru.

Shikamaru a gray wolf.

Temari a blonde lioness.

Gaara a black and white panda.

Neji a gorilla.

Kankuro a black bear.

Shino a kangaroo.

Ten Ten a orange and black tiger and Lee a beaver. Yup. Strange animals but all the same cute!

"Damn Naruto! You look so adorable!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah…you do too." Naruto replied staring at her. Sasuke scowled at this.

Sai hung a hand over Naruto's shoulders and said, "Do you have a dick?"

Everybody stayed silent to this.

"Dickless?" Sai continued.

Naruto blew up at that last one. "Argh!" Naruto yelled and punched Sai square in the jaw but with not too much force to knock him out o even fall to the floor.

Sai stumbled back a bit and wiped the little trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I like you." Sai said. Sasuke snapped out at that and snarled.

"Get away from my date you asshole!"

The girls squealed while the boys snickered.

"I heard about that." Kiba snickered.

"Was it true that Naruto asked Sasuke out?" Shikamaru joined in.

All their friends surrounded them.

Naruto turned tomato red and said in a hushed tone, "Yes."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that. He grabbed Naruto away from their friends and towards the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Sasuke asked as a song started to play.

Naruto nodded and they both started dancing to the beat of the song.

It was a mixture of rap, rock, hip hop, and pop.

Soon they were rocking at each other and grinding with the beat. People watched or did the same. Soon the song was over.

The principle, Jiraiya in a frog costume came up on the stage.

"The voting for the contests will start now so get your votes in! First contest is Best Dresses!"

The crowd roared as heads turned to see who looks the best.

Sasuke and Naruto panted along and smiled at each other as they headed back to the table.

"Where is Neji and Gaara?" Naruto asked flustered and hot from dancing.

"Kissing." Was Kiba's reply as he pointed to the corner where they could see two people making out.

Naruto laughed as Kiba looked pale just watching them.

"I bet everybody is." Naruto giggled.

"I don't see you doing it." Came a reply from Chouji who was still eating.

Naruto blushed at hat. "W-we aren't a real c-couple." Naruto stuttered out, embarrassment coming in.

"You grinded more than the rest of the students! I could hear you guys moaning too!" Kiba pointed out.

This time even Sasuke blushed a little.

"Why don't you guys just hoo-" He was cut off as Tsunade came up in a slug costume.

'_Was he about to say hook up with Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought but shook it off.

"The results are in!" She bellowed to the noisy crowd.

Naruto went to get some red punch and began drinking it when she called out who the winner was.

"And the winner is…Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto spit out what he was drinking all over Kiba who looked disgusted.

"Eww! Gross dude!" He said wiping it off as the spotlight came over to Naruto. There was a loud applause and even more squealing.

"Come on up Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as people clapped.

Naruto stood up straight and elegantly glided to the front to receive his reward.

It was a trophy with a fox on it. It went perfect with his costume.

He thanked the crowd and came back to the table with his trade mark fox grin.

"Wow. I'm popular." Naruto said hugging his trophy. "I'm more popular than Sasuke!" he sung in a sing song voice.

Sasuke ignored the blonde and heard that the next contest would be the King and Queen of the ball.

When the announcement was over he turned to see his blonde gone. Yes. HIS blonde gone.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

Kiba and Hinata were long gone along with everyone else. The only one there was Sai so he decided to just ask him.

He walked over to the raven haired look alike and asked, "Have you seen Naruto?"

Sai looked up at Sasuke and smiled. It was fake.

"Dickless?"

Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Do you or do you not know where he is?!" Sasuke shouted.

Sai smiles even more and came up to Sasuke. He leaned in his ear and whispered.

"He went with Sakura over there." Sai pointed to a part on the bleachers.

Sasuke turned to look and saw Sakura standing very close to Naruto and they seemed to be talking about something.

Sasuke cursed his ability to block out the blonde. It always did make Naruto mad and leave.

He shoved Sai off and made his way towards the two. At that exact moment, Orochimaru came up in a snake costume and announced the winners. For the King and Queen award.

"The winner for Queen is…Haruno Sakura!"

Most boys clapped and some girls cried as Sakura left Naruto on the bleachers and went to claim her crown.

Orochimaru took out another card from the envelope in his hand to see who is King.

"The winner is…Uzumaki Naruto again!" The crowd cheered for the two but Sasuke stood frozen on the spot.

Naruto met Sasuke's probing gaze. Blue sapphire and Onyx black.

Naruto then broke the gaze as he stepped onto the stage to claim his crown as well.

Tsunade came up to give Sakura flowers.

Then as Sasuke watched the two, it happened.

Who could have thought that your world could shatter in just one move?

It was as if time stopped.

Sasuke's and Naruto's gaze met again before Sakura put both her hands on Naruto's cheeks.

The whole crowd gasped as Sakura put both her lips on Naruto's.

Life really does suck some time.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished. Again sorry if it is crappy. I'm still pissed at my aunt so this took longer. Anyway hope you like the ball so far! Please review!!! How did you like it?


	10. Halloween Masked Ball Part 2

Ah! Again with the late update! I'm so sorry! No excuses except for school, life, writer's block and everything in between. Again, I'm really sorry. Here's the chap!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and always will. -

Warning: Bad language as always he he.

High School Drama

Chapter 10: Halloween Masked Ball Part 2

The crowd gasped at the scene before them. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction a emotions flickered across, too many to focus on as sorrow turned to pain which turned to jealousy and in turn went to anger. All these feelings swirled like a tornado in Sasuke's heart and reflected in his eyes.

Naruto who finally got over his shock pushed her violently away while wiping ferociously at his mouth in disgust.

"What. The. **FUCK**. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing!" Naruto spat out at her in rage as Sakura just _smiled _at him. Smiled! This girl is mad I tell you! Mad!

Sakura's eyes darted between the two, like something else would come and turn the events around. Everything stayed quiet.

The crowd was looking between the three like a soap opera.

Sasuke's face became impassive as Naruto's gaze turned towards him, his eyes almost pleading, as they sparkled from the light. Naruto had caught the emotions in his eyes before they became dull and empty.

His heart sunk.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto almost felt like begging the Uchiha that this wasn't his idea. That it was Sakura's fault. Not his.

Sasuke bowed his head as if he wanted to hide his face. Like he was ashamed.

Sakura, who saw that she was still being ignored, tried to reach out a hand to grab Naruto's arm.

"Naru-" She began but was cut off by a hiss.

"Don't you **dare** touch me after that stunt you pulled." Naruto hissed in an angry tone.

Eyes began to water as Sakura brought her hands back and bit her lip to keep back he tears.

"But…."

Naruto began walking away off the stage and towards Sasuke, the crowd parting in groups of two so as to not be in the way.

Sasuke seemed to know Naruto was coming and bolted towards the exit.

Naruto ran after him.

They were now running in the courtyard and Naruto, being the much faster of the two lunged at Sasuke, grabbing his ankles sending Sasuke down

They rolled in the grass and Naruto ended up being on top and literally pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"Let go of me!" He squirmed under Naruto trying to free himself.

"Let GO!!"

They started rolling around and Sasuke managed to get up and start running but as soon as he got up, Naruto grabbed his ankles and brought him down again with force. Sasuke grunted as he hit the ground.

Naruto pinned Sasuke once again on the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke still squirmed but his struggles soon became weaker as he lost some energy.

Even though Naruto was much lighter, he was very tough and agile.

Sasuke didn't look Naruto in the eyes and avoided it by looking at the sides. He never wanted to look into those blue sapphire eyes again. _'Stupid feelings! Making me feel this way…'_

Naruto sighed as he tried to lift Sasuke's chin up so Sasuke can look him straight in the face. It was very difficult as Sasuke was being very stubborn. He was so out of character to Naruto.

Naruto slumped on top of Sasuke as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sasuke…"

"Save it Naruto! I don't want to hear it right now!" Sasuke spat.

Naruto hid behind his own bangs as he felt guilt and another feeling that he was sure he felt before rise within him.

"I told you I was sorry didn't I?"

Sasuke was silent as he listened to Naruto's words.

"That wasn't my idea! Sakura just grabbed my head and kissed me hard on the lips!"

"Well why didn't you stop her?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I was in shock you bastard! How could I?!" He quickly blurted out in a rush while trying to explain the situation and defend himself at the same time.

Sasuke contemplated on the situation thinking it over and over. That, was when it clicked.

"Does Sakura have a crush on you?" Sasuke questioned the blond.

"I…really…don't know." Naruto replied, unsure of himself. He always loved the girl but they faded away when he knew those feelings weren't going to be returned. But now, some of those feelings are returning to him as he still felt those cherry red lips on his own.

Sasuke was completely still by now. Laying his cheeks on the soft ground under him, he sighed. A breath of smoke rose from his lips and into the cold night air but disappeared quickly.

Naruto peered at Sasuke from behind his bangs.

Sasuke met his gaze as he too peered at the blonde. They both started to giggle and soon laughed out loud at realizing how childish they were being right now.

Naruto rolled off Sasuke and was now laying next to him on the grass staring into the night sky.

It was full of brightly lit stars against inky black shining over the grounds of the school.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sighed again.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered back and smiled that small smile of his.

Naruto revealed his own small smile.

They both turned their heads towards each other and stared.

Unknowing to both of them that they were both blushing at each other but it was too light to see amongst the dark.

'_My heart is pounding so hard! I think he can hear it!'_ It was the thought that was running through both heads.

'_I think I love you Sasuke. I think I really do.'_ Naruto thought as he started to unconsciously lean towards Sasuke.

'_Is it just me or is Naruto getting closer?'_ Sasuke thought as he too leaned forward unconsciously.

Both boys' faces were an inch apart and coming closer.

They could feel the heat of each other's breaths mingling together in the evening air.

Hearts thumping in unison.

Closer and closer.

Their lips almost touching in what would be a sweet kiss of pure ectasy.

As the two boys left, Sakura watched them go, a lone tear running down the right side of her cheek.

The crowd turned to her watching.

Sakura let her head hang as she hid her face as much as she could with her bangs.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…Sasuke." She whispered.

She could still remember perfectly and clearly the hurt look in Naruto's eyes, the devastation in Sasuke's face as they bolted out of the room, Naruto after Sasuke. She could also see the shock, anger, and guilt that shrouded Naruto's face as he ran away from her.

'_What have I done?'_ She thought as she also bolted towards the door unaware of a pair of black eyes staring after her.

Sai watched the whole stunt happen from where he stood. His eyes following Sakura until she was out of sight.

He sighed and followed her.

Sakura ran around the grounds trying to find the two boys she had hurt so much and still frantically searching for them.

She finally spotted the two far down close to the dorms but still in the courtyard.

They were on the ground.

'_Oh I hope they haven't started a fight! I'm going to kill those two if they do!' _Sakura thought running towards them as fast as her costume allowed while not ripping.

Sai gliding along, stalking her every step of the way without her knowing that he is.

As Sakura neared the two, she noticed that they were lying on the ground in very close proximity to each other.

'_What are they doing?'_ She questioned herself as she ran.

She slowed down and started walking to the two boys as to not surprise them.

It was too late for that.

She was about 5 feet from them now and could se clearly what they were doing.

She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, her light emerald green eyes widening in astonishment.

She would have fainted if the two had not heard her coming.

Naruto heard the footsteps of someone running along the grass. He bent his head down.

It was Sakura. Nobody could mistake that bright pink hair, even in the darkness of the night.

Naruto just couldn't bring himself to kiss him.

Sakura had made sure of that.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He apologized.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto-"

A gasp was heard from where Sakura stood.

"What do you think you guys were doing?" She interrogated the two incredulously.

"It is none of your concern." Sasuke replied in a cold tone. He was feeling very murderous towards the girl in front of them.

Sakura hung her head. She wasn't there to yell at them. She was here to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry I did that. Especially to you Naruto." She started in a soft tone.

Naruto and Sasuke stole quick glances at each other, both of curiosity and bewilderment.

"I just wanted to try. I was confused. Nothing made sense to me. I loved Sasuke-kun since the first time I laid eyes on him-" Sasuke flinched at this part. Naruto snickered but Sasuke playfully smacked him. That had shut Naruto up. "And then, I started to like Naruto. I hated you Naruto. But at the same time I loved you. I was confused of the feelings I had towards you both."

Sakura's knees were beginning to shake as the stress of the speech took a toll on her.

"Then, when I heard that Naruto had asked Sasuke to the dance, I was devastated. I wanted both of you to ask me out. I wanted to go to the dance with the both of you!" She started to yell. Tears were spilling out as she closed her eyes.

She fell to the ground sobbing.

Naruto and Sasuke had their mouths open.

Sasuke realized this and closed his mouth shut but Naruto hadn't and his still hung agape.

Anger. Shock. It was all replaced with Pain. Suffering. Regret. Guilt.

Naruto had never felt so sorry for the girl in front of him.

"I just wanted to go with the both of you." Sakura whispered now, still sobbing.

Naruto couldn't take it any more and crawled to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sssshhh." He hushed her.

Sakura jumped at Naruto and threw her hands around him. He fell with her on top of him.

Naruto didn't mind thought and just patted her head.

"It's okay Sakura. Don't cry anymore. I'm here. I'm here. I forgive you." He whispered to her soothingly.

Her sobs died down as Naruto lulled her to sleep.

Sasuke on the other hand was seething.

'_Why is he giving his forgiveness to a bitch like her! And after what she did to him! And me!'_

"Sasuke?" A soft whisper broke through his thoughts.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Come here."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow in reply but crawled right next to Naruto nonetheless.

Naruto in response laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stiffened at first but relaxed to the warmth.

"You have to forgive her."

Crash. And the peaceful silence shattered into a million peaces.

"No!" Sasuke yelled standing up. All the anger he had trapped within him was coming out now. His pale hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

"Why should I forgive her!?" He questioned.

Naruto sighed.

"I know you think it's unfair but you should. She did apologize after all." Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke glared his Uchiha famous glare at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No." He announced.

Naruto sighed and got up carrying Sakura in his arms.

She was surprisingly light to Naruto.

"Sasuke, think about it. Clear your head."

Naruto turned around and walked to the dorms 20 feet away carrying Sakura in his arms.

"Think about it." Naruto said again as he stopped and looked back.

Light blue sapphire eyes locked with black onyx eyes.

The sight astounded Sasuke.

Naruto had only turned his head. The bright silvery moon rays made Naruto's tan skin glow. The light also made his eyes even brighter in contrast to the blackness of the night. His hair flowing in the light breeze that started a while ago.

It was perfect. He was perfect. Naruto looked like an angel at that exact moment.

"…You"

Sasuke shook out of his enchantment and only heard the last bit from the blonde's mouth.

"Wha..." Sasuke hadn't heard him.

Naruto's retreating back was still seen in the distance.

He thought quickly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he came to a decision. He ran after the blonde silhouette in the distance.

Naruto stopped and turned around to Sasuke. His cheeks slightly tinted pink whether from the cold or something else, Sasuke didn't know.

He stood in front of Naruto, his breathing clearly seen in the night air as his hot breath puffed out of his mouth in a wisp of smoke that disappears in seconds against the air.

"Naruto…"

They locked gazes. Naruto's cheeks a small shade darker.

"What did you say?"

Silence.

One…

Two…

Three…

"What!" Naruto yelled. He almost dropped Sakura but regained his composure.

Sasuke stared at the blonde incredulously, bewildered from the reaction the blonde had to his question.

"Y-you didn't hear me?" Naruto half whispered half yelled.

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto's face was turning redder and redder.

Sasuke wondered if the blonde was getting sick.

Naruto took a deep breath, his breath turning into wisps of smoke against the cold night air.

BAM!

"OW!" was heard all through the night.

Sasuke rubbed his stomach.

Naruto had punched him hard in the stomach and Sasuke, surprised, fell to the ground.

"What was that for!?" Sasuke yelled, rubbing his stomach.

"You really are a bastard." Naruto shook his head.

"What did you say." Sasuke said in a calm manner no longer phrasing it as a question.

Naruto's face was red once again.

'_He really is getting sick.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde's red face.

Naruto took a deep breath once again.

Sasuke who was ready this time moved into a fighting position just in case of another punch or kick.

The last punch, thought he didn't want to admit, was pretty damn hard. It will probably leave a bruise in the morning.

'_I can't believe he's making me repeat it!'_ Naruto whined mentally. _'Oh well, better get it over with.'_

"I like you."

Sai probably dropped his mouth in shock.

Okay! I finally updated!!! Sorry guys for taking so long. I had writer's block. Please Review and I will update faster! Probably nest week! Promise! Just review!


End file.
